Cat Trouble!
by Lunarain137
Summary: Amu get's a suprise visit from her older cousin Ame! But Ame came for reasons which are connected to Easter and she's not alone. Is Ame a friend or foe? Read and Find out!
1. Suprise visit

* * *

Hello everyone this is my first Fan fiction! I hope you guys like my story Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara I'm just a fan

* * *

"Please proceed to the exits thank you for flying American Airlines …."

The crowd rushed out in a hurry with the exception of one pink headed girl who was too busy scribbling something in a notebook she was walking slowly ignoring the rest of the world lost in her own thoughts.

The pilot tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me are you Miss Hinamori Ame?"

She turned to him her dark green eyes catching him off guard and he blushed at how pretty she was. her mouth twisted in a soft scowl, "Who wants to know?"

He, again, was caught off guard by her cold attitude, "Umm you left this on the plane…" He handed her a black and hot pink bag, "Thanks…" She took the bag and turned around and walked off with it flung on her shoulder. She walked down at the bag check and stayed there for about an hour scribbling on the paper finally she signed it and stuck the note book in her mini-bag and picked up a hot pink and black extremely large suitcase that was already on it's twelfth revolution on the belt. She walked out of the airport casually and called a taxi.

--

Amu jumped up in surprise at the news, "Ame Onee-san is coming to visit?" She said beaming. Her mother nodded, "Yeah she sent us a letter saying she's coming on the twelfth."

"…"

"Um… mom it is the twelfth…" Amu said a trickle of sweat rolling down her cheek

Both her mother and father exchanged glances looked at the calendar and looked back at each other and freaked, "Oh No! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK HER UP!!!"

"No worries I already know you two well enough." Everyone turned to see where the soft peppery voice came from. In the foyer with a soft smile on her face standing next to her large suitcase was the pink haired beauty that looked like an older version of Amu only her hair was a different cut and she was much taller and curvier.

"Ame, Onee-san!" Amu squealed. It had been a while since Amu had seen her older cousin. She had grown up quite a bit, Amu blushed at how pretty she had become.

"Oi Amu, look at you! You look just like I did at your age…" Ame mused as she walked over and gave Amu a big hug. She turned to Ami and picked her up and swooped her up in a big hug as well, "I don't believe I've met this pretty little Princess! You must be the wonderfully talented Ami, I've heard so much about."

"Gee cuz you look like a model!" Ami giggled as Ame placed her down on the seat. "So am I staying in Amu's room?"

Amu thought that over … for how often Ikuto comes to visit that might not be a good idea… But before Amu could say anything her parents said "of course!"

"Amu can bunk with Ami since an older girl like you will need your privacy." Amu's Dad said nodding in satisfaction like he just solved a criptive mystery.

Ame smiled, "That's sweet, but I want to catch up with Amu she's growing up so fast I want to give her a girl talk."

"Girl talk…" A puzzled look crossed the dad's face, "What's that?"

"It's a se-cr-et,"She winked and turned to Amu and grabbed her by the collar, "come on Amu!" Ame started dragging Amu and her suitcase upstairs

Once they were in Amu's room Ame looked around impressed, "Love the set up…. Huh what's that?" Ame said as she approached the doll house the Chara's lived in… She examined Dia's egg closely, "Amu, you have an unhatched Shugo Chara egg!

"Yeah!" Amu said still catching up with her cousin… "…"

"Wait, how do you know about Shugo Chara?!"

Ame laughed at Amu's panicked reaction, "Wakana-chan come on out." A pink blurr flew out from Ame's small bag, "Yo! I'm Wakana! I'm Ame's Shugo Chara Nice to meet you-nya."

"Nya...?" Amu got a closer look at Wakana she was in a hot pink shirt and black cloth Jacket and black jeans her pink hair was the same mussed style as Ame's and black boots but the features that caught Amu's attention were Wakana's Black cat ears and tail.

"C-cat!" Amu said pointing at Wakana.

"Ame, your cousin is sort of rude-nya." Wakana mused sitting on Ame's shoulder

"That's just how she acts when she's surprised, a little spazzy." Ame laughed Amu clamed down, "Anyone else you know who's a cat personality?"

Amu sweat dropped, "Kind of" She said mostly to herself.

Ame shrugged her shoulders and threw herself on Amu's bed, "I'm tired I wanna sleep…."

Amu did a double take at her cousin and the glass door she could have sworn she just heard Ikuto's voice.

"Hey Ame Onee-san."

"…."

Ame looked back at her cousin. Both Ame and Wakana were snuggled under the blanket fast asleep.

"I feel like I'm having Déjà vu." Amu commented as she left the room

Ame purred in her sleep a soft melodic rumble that sounded like a song. A light tapping came from the door Ame just covered her head with the blanket

"Amu …" The boyish peppery voice rang. Ame ignored him….

"Alright I'll just come in." Ikuto pulled the door open and heard the muffled purr. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I don't recall Amu snoring like that…"

He walked over to the bed and pulled the cover his face went blank to see a full grown version of Amu purring lightly next to a pink cat shugo Chara. The older Amu opened her eyes slightly, "What are you some kind of perv." She said

Ikuto got up in a defensive stance, "You're not Amu! Where is Amu?"

Ame rolled over and sat up staring at him with her dark green orbs, "What's it to you?" Both of them Chara changed. Ame had Black ears and a tail were Ikuto had his blue ears and tail.

"Tell me where Amu is or else." Ikuto said getting in a pounce stance.

Ame stood up and cocked her head resting her right fist on her hip and her left one had a pink cat claw over her other hand in a fist. Ikuto mimicked her and was the first to pounce she jumped over him and hit him on the back of the head knocking him on the bed Out cold. Yoru floated over to him, "Ikuto!" Wakana smacked him on the back of the head and knocked him out.

"Sorry but no one messes with my little cousin Amu." Ame lifted him up on her back and was about to throw him off the balcony When Amu entered

"Ame Onee-san dinner is re- Ikuto!" Amu said running over to him peeling him from Ame's back

"You know him?" Ame said in disbelief

"Yeah what happened?"

"I thought he was some weird pervert who snuck in your room I was going to throw him out." Ame simply put.

Amu sweat dropped on the slight accuracy of that, "No he was probably just visiting, he must have been caught off guard. Seeing you"

"Probably, we look a lot alike." Ame smiled, Amu gazed up at her cousin who stunningly beautiful and full of natural punk attitude. _Not really _Amu thought to herself as Ran Miki and Suu floated in, "What's going on in here?" Miki said looking at the unconscious Yoru and Ikuto.

"I mistook him for a pervert and knocked him out." All three shugo chara sweat dropped, "I don't believe we've met I'm Ame, Amu's older cousin."

"These girls are Ran Miki and Suu they are three of my Shugo Chara. Dia hasn't hatched yet."

"Oh So you have four I always knew you were special Amu."

"I love your fashion it's tottally artistic!" Miki said fully pleased at Ame's fashion sense. Ame was wearing a plaid jaket and a scoopneck black shirt and blue jeans wit a tatto logo of a heart with wings.

"Why thank you Miki you're an artist right?"

"Right!"

Miki and Ame started a conversation when Ikuto came to and saw Amu's honey colored eyes staring at him, "Amu… what happened?"

"You met my cousin Ame…" Amu said with a laugh

"Cousin…" Ikuto said turning his head to Ame and Miki who were chatting animatedly about clothes.

Ame noticed this and smirked at him, "Hey Ikuto-kun right? Sorry about before had I known you where Amu's boyfriend I wouldn't have knocked you out."

"What?" Amu said dropping Ikuto. He caught himself and stood up. "So your Amu's cousin…"

"Yeah, the name's Ame. My Chara is Wakana, it's nice to meet a fellow cat again sorry about before."

Ikuto's eyes were focused on Ame. _She looks a lot like Amu only older is this what Amu is going to look like? _Ame could read in his eyes what he was thinking and she smiled mischiviously. "I have one thing to say to you Ikuto-kun you better not ever hurt Amu or I'll come after you myself."

"It's a deal." Ikuto said their conversation was only understood by each other and everyone else in the room was utterly confused. They both smirked and Ame turned around and headed out the door.

"And come through the front door next time." Ame said leaving motioning the Chara to follow her. All that was left was Amu and Ikuto.

"… Your cousin is interesting." Ikuto said finally he turned to Amu staring at her again, "very interesting."

Amu blushed, "Well yeah she's always been that way"

"Really…" Ikuto smiled, "Well since you're going to dinner I leave you alone I just came to give you this." He had a small hot pink notebook with and "A, H" in black velvet roman letters. "I found it outside your house is it yours?"

Amu studied the notebook she didn't recognize it she opened it and it had English words in it and letters above random words.

"It's in English. I wonder if this is Ame onee-chan's she lives in America." Ikuto got a good look at it.

" I'm starting to feel the cold

My soul has become frozen

I don't want to be bold

I gave you my heart now it's broken

…. I think it's a song and the letters above the first phrase A, D, A, G, A, must be guitar chords."

Amu flipped the other pages almost the entire note book was filled with songs the last one was called "Black Cat"

Amu looked at Ikuto as he read intently he smiled and let out a small chuckle and backed off.

"It is your cousin's there is a signature that says 'It always rains.' At the bottom of each song."

"Oh" Amu wished she could read English better her cousin's loopy script had a lot of words Amu didn't recognize. Ikuto walked to her glass door.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way I'll see you later Amu."

Amu nodded, "Yeah see you later Ikuto" He winced a little at her cold answer and jumped out the balcony, Yoru still dazed followed him.

"Amu your dinner is getting cold!" Amu's mom yelled from downstairs.

"You better get down here before Ami and I eat it for you." Ame teased

"I'm coming!" Amu yelled throwing the notebook on the bed and rushing out the door.

* * *

I do not own American Airlines just giving them free publicity

Yes I did write this song yes I do own it if you want to borrow the lyrics for a fic just ask me!

Thank you for reading please you review!


	2. Music's Confession

After Dinner Ame stretched and stood up gathering her dishes.

"I'll do the dishes." She announced and quickly picked up the table and cleaned away the mess before anyone could protest.

"My, my, Ame-chan since when have you been so good at cleaning?" Amu's mom chirped pleased with being relieved of the after work.

"I was the only one that cleans back with my ba-….er my dorm my roommates were slobs and we had to um… study so I had to clean most of the time." Ame quickly rushed to the kitchen.

Suu looked around and inspected the job, "I'm impressed she cleaned it spotless almost as if she's done so a million times."

Ran and Miki Looked at each other then looked around, "Hey where's Wakana?"

"Yeah she isn't with Ame"

"huh?" Amu looked around, "Yeah where did she go?"

--

Meanwhile …

--

Yoru was humming a weird song while floating next to Ikuto leaning on a tree in the park.

"Nice place you guys got here-nya."

Ikuto and Yoru turned their head and saw the pink haired black eared mini Nekogirl floating around examining the place.

"Oi! What are you doing here?"

She stopped and flew in ikuto's face and floated back a few inches, "Just examining the area for good playing spots-nya."

"Well as _the_ alley cat of this place I know a thing or two about playing spots-nya I'll show you around." Yoru said proudly.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Wakana snickered and Yoru's face fell into a stupefied shock.

"I'm guessing so, Okay let's go"

"OI, OI I never said this was a date!" Yoru yelled. Wakana snickered and took off flying Yoru chased after her still spazzing out. "Hey wait you don't get a wrong Idea I have a reputation!"

Ikuto shrugged and let out a small chuckle.

--

The kitchen was quiet the only sounds where her aunt and uncle putting Ami to bed and Amu, Ran, Miki, and Suu watching TV and of course the clanking of the dishes.

Ame enjoyed the almost silence for the moment letting her thoughts unravel for a moment it had been a while since she had this much time to think but nothing really to think about in particular. She bit the side of her mouth trying to find a subject to think on and at last inspiration hit her.

"Hey Amu, how long have you and Ikuto-kun been dating?" she asked casually and reached for the last dish.

Amu turned bright red and shot right up, "IKUTO AND I AREN"T DATING!!!"

Ame looked at her cousin surprised then just laughed, "Really that's a pity he's really good looking." Ame turned into her "cool and spicy" mode, "Really I didn't notice besides I like someone else!"

Ame finished drying the last dish and put it in the cupboard, "Really tell me about him."

Amu blushed and dropped her outer character, "Umm well his name is Tadase he's the student council president and he's the prince of the school and he's really kind… and he's got a shugo chara named Keiseki…"

"What's his dream?" Ame said with full attention on Amu. Amu thought about Tadase's Chara change and sweat dropped unwilling to answer that.

Suu answered for her, "His dream is world domination of course."

"Huh…" She said and looked at Amu, "You seemed to like rebels don't you, Amu."

"N-no way! That's just his Chara change its overly energetic and eager he really just wants to be a better leader." Amu said in defense of Tadase.

"Hmm if you say so Amu." She shrugged, "Any other _boys_ you want to tell me about?"

"Well," Amu began not really noticing what Ame was implying. "Well there's my other friends Kukai who is in middle school right now and Of course there is Nagihiko the twin brother of my best friend, and then there's Kairi he lives in a different town now so we don't see him much."

"Wow Amu if I had as many loves as you at your age I don't think I would be able to handle it as well as you do but remember you can only have just one in the end."

Amu blushed bright red, "No, No they're just friends! I have girl friends too!"

"Tell me!" Ame said with a smirk. Amu sighed and realized Ame was just teasing her even though it was sort of true.

"There's Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's twin sister and then there is Rima, and Yaya"

"Wow you have a lot of friend's Amu! There's nothing in the world quite like good friends."

The three chara nodded their heads in agreement and Amu smiled as well, "What about you Ame Onee-chan? What of your friends?"

Ame half smiled and tapped her fingers on the counter, "They are a bunch of slobs who can't do anything but write and play music but they were the sweetest group of pals you could have."

"Where?" Amu said noticing the slight sadness In Ame's voice.

"Oh well enough talk I better go get Wakana before she get's into too much trouble." Ame said running upstairs and into Amu's room leaving Amu still wondering about what was going on.

She ran to the balcony threw open the door and jumped out she ran through the suburbs looking for her Chara, "Wakana! Wakana it's time to go home!"

The moon was bright and lit the whole sky Ame was usuing to see where she was going.

She ended up wandering into an empty park. Her light was cut off when a lone clud covered the moon light. Even though it was dark Ame could still make out the park before her. She looked around and thought how quiet it was but noticed it wasn't as quiet as she thought. There was music playing, a soft lovely melody from the sky, so it seemed.

The music seemed sad and made her stop in her tracks and she sat on the soft grass and listened to a story unfold, one of loneliness and unrequited love. If there was one thing Ame understood it was music and the story behind it and began to put it in words.

"Wer're not different, yet not the same. Our two paths have crossed because we were meant to be. So unexpected, you came into my life, changed my perspective, renewed my view, my passion for life, I wouldn't have guessed that you would be the one to make me fall in love with you…."

The music stopped Ame looked around and saw a tall dark figure with a violin in his hand but she couldn't see his face. They stared at each other for along time until he spoke, "That's not exactly poetry."

The voice immediately registered in her ears she knew who it was and it surprised her. She hadn't imagined that he could play such a sad sounding love song, "It's not supposed to be." She said softly the cloud covering the moon drifted away and the dark blue eyes and the almond colored violin shone at her with smug smile, "It's your confession Ikuto-kun"

Ikuto smirked and placed his violin in a case that, too, was concealed by the dark night, "Is it now? How can you tell?"

"Music speaks the story it's being told through the feelings that are being played with it. But of all people, Ikuto-kun, you should know that." Ame smiled at Ikuto as he slid the Violin case strap on his shoulder, "Well said."

He began walking past her and Ame smiled at him, "Well does she know how you feel, or are you stalling, Ikuto-kun."

He paused and looked back at her. The halt of his footsteps told her the answer.

"I thought so. You're not the only one vying for her attention, Ikuto –kun I suggest you hurry and confess or else you might lose to that other person." He stayed silent and turned and walked away.

Ame stared at the moon still shining brightly and the next cloud that was coming to suffocate its light and her eyes fell on the ground, "Hurry before you lose the chance to shine brightly."

That's it for now I'm not going to update for a while, I'm already on the next chapter so please review! I really want/need feed back if you catch any mistakes or to tell me how much you like it even if you criticize it please send a review. Thanks to **xxxUtauloverxxx **for adding me to your favorite authors list and **sylvanicara** for putting me on your alert list.


	3. City Adventures

Chara time! I feel I haven't been putting enough of the Chara in so this chapter is going to be a little focused around them in some of the segments I am very happy right now because quiet a few people have added me to their favorite authors list even though I have just started thank you guys!!!! You are awesome and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara I'm just a fan

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Wakana and Yoru had been flying around for nearly two hours and Wakana was not in the least bit impressed by all the playing spots Yoru had shone her. Determined, Yoru kept trying to show her what's good about them,

"Here is where I can find the best cat's tails-nya"

"Useless"

"The pipes over there make a really good slide-nya"

"Useless"

"There's cat nip here-nya"

"Useless"

"It really large so you can run around-nya"

"Useless"

"There's yarn to the wazoo here-nya"

"Useless"

Yoru was becoming more and more depressed as she dissed all his Playing spots, "Useless, useless, she sounds like and X-egg! Hey there's that one place-nya" He smiled cutely and laughed which weirded Wakana out a little.

"I saved my favorite hang out for last-nya"

Wakana sighed and followed him to the direction he flew. They flew to the park with a beautiful green house standing next to the side walk, "This is where Ikuto and I come all the time-nya"

Wakana examined it closely. It was a park with not only trees and a magnificent green house, but also it was a theme park with benches and walking trails defiantly a place where many people would be going through on Sundays, "Why didn't you just show me this place in the first place-nya," Wakana said finally pleased. Yoru smiled triumphantly at finally showing a place that impressed her, "Ame could defiantly earn some extra cash around here."

Yoru paused while he registered that last sentence, "What?"

Wakana turned around to him, "Well doesn't your Ikuto play for tips?" She turned to Yoru, "Or did you misunderstand what I meant by playing places? I was wondering why you where taking me to such weird places. You thought I was talking about play time-nya"

Yoru scratched the back of his head feeling a little awkward, "Well yeah…. But Ikuto used to play for tips before me-nya. So I really never looked for things like that."

"Oh," Wakana flipped around, "Well this place is good thanks, Yoku"

"Oi it's Yoru-nya!"

"Isn't that what I said-nya?"

"…"

--

Ame sighed, it was taking forever to find that little cat girl! She was still wandering around the neighbor hood nothing but houses and yards, nothing Wakana would be interested in. She kept looking around when she saw a building that was out of the pattern of the houses. It looked like a large elegant palace. She walked to it and noticed several trails where a little nekogirl would go to explore. She walked through one of the trails and came to a large building not far from the palace. From the looks of it, she guessed it was an auditorium of some kind. It said "closed" but it wasn't blocked off. Letting curiosity get the best of her, and despite the old saying "Curiosity killed the cat" replaying in her head, she walked in.

The room made her gasp. It wasn't an auditorium per say but a planetarium. The Planetarium showed the night sky as it was outside, only the stars were brighter and there were more. They looked as if they were really shining and moving with the night sky. Ame was used to living in big cities all her life and had never really seen the night sky, except once during a camping trip in Washington when she was twelve. The stars were shining like glitter and their shine lit up the sky. Much like it was in the planetarium.

"I didn't expect a visitor so late."

Ame spun around quickly. The man who had spoken was standing not far from her in the stands of the planetarium with a cup of tea in his hands. He had to be in his early to mid twenties by the way he looked and he was handsome with light brown hair and a welcoming face that seemed too kind. Ame immediately mistrusted him, "You must be related to Amu-chan"

Ame stiffened and stared straight at him with piercing eyes but it didn't seem to faze him, "What makes you think that?"

"Well for one you look like her…" He said sitting down on one of the chairs, "For another when I said her name, you were pretty defensive."

Ame relaxed a little, but not much. He noticed this and smiled warmly again, "I guess you're wondering how I know Amu-chan, well she goes to Seiyo Academy. I'm well involved with the school's activities especially that of the student council, which Amu is on."

Ame relaxed completely, "Oh! I see, I guess. I didn't know Amu was on the council that's pretty cool," feeling more comfortable, Ame took a seat by the mysterious kind man, "I'm glad she's into school activities and such. It will make her enjoy school a lot more."

"Yes, that's true," He nodded and stared up at the stars, "So what brings you here?"

"Pardon?"

"Usually people who are lost find their way here, I was just curious are you lost?" He turned to her and she got a better look at his eyes they were a soft lavender color and they held sincerity in them. She decided she over reacted before. She sighed and stood up, "Not lost, well… I really need to locate my er… friend she went off somewhere and it's getting late."

She turned to him a nodded, "It was nice meeting you."

He smiled again, "When you feel you need to talk to someone, just come back. I'm always here to help."

She paused and looked back at him his eyes showed that he understood something she didn't tell him. Letting a slight blush pass on her cheeks she raced out of the planetarium and outside taking one look at the night sky as she ran. It was filled with almost as many stars as the planetarium. She looked back and said, "Almost like magic."

--

Amu fidgeted and paced back and forth in her room. Ran Miki and Suu not knowing what else to do were watching her and counting each lap, "Forty-six"

"forty-seven"

"forth eight"

Miki sighed, "Amu-chan, why don't you just calm down you're overreacting again."

Amu stopped as Ran counted fifty-two, "I'm sorry I'm just worried maybe we should go help."

"Even if we go out there we don't know where to search" Ran added.

"That's true I guess…"

Amu sat down on her bed and blew her bangs from her face, "Not being able to do anything makes me nervous."

Suu floated to Ame's large suit case, "I know, let's help Ame Onee-san unpack that way she can just rest when she get's here."

The other two lit up, "That's a great Idea, Suu!"

Amu shook her head, "Maybe not, she might want to do it herself it would be nosy."

Miki and Ran's eyes glinted with a hint of mischief, "But I bet Ame Onee-san has all kinds of cool clothes." Amu shot a look at the suit case it was big enough to fit a whole wardrobe and then some, "Ame Onee-san does go to school in New York…. I bet she has all kinds of cool western clothes…. Okay let's open it!"

Amu jumped off her bed and tried to open the latch and noticed there was a lock on it.

"So much for that idea." They sighed.

"Wait," Amu said as she rushed over to her desk where Ame had left her mini bag, "Maybe her key is in here."

Amu opened her purse and looked thoroughly through the tiny bag but couldn't find the key. She soon gave up the search and put the bag on the desk.

She was about to walk away when she noticed Ame's wallet fell out. It opened up and in the front there was a picture of Ame and five other people with her. One was a girl with a cherry red bob and brown eyes with her arm around Ame. There were three boys One had a messy hair-do that was sticking up in all directions and bright brown eyes and had a pair of drum sticks in his hands his arm was around a blonde with foggy blue eyes and curly hair who was giving the rock on sign with his hand and the other swung around the first guy. The next guy had light brown hair and deep blue eyes and had his own mischievous look like a fox. There was one other girl who had brown hair and eyes on the other side of Ame. All of them had a matching Shugo Chara and Wakana was there too sitting on Ame's shoulder.

"These must be Ame's friends from America…" Ame said staring at the picture, "And they all have a chara. Amu flipped through the other pictures and the same faces showed over and over again. One more than any of the others was the fox-like boy. Amu flipped through all the pictures and when she turned the last one a group of small keys fell out of the picture sleeve. Miki picked them up and carried them over to the suitcase, "We got the keys Amu!"

Amu looked at the ring there had to be at least twenty keys on it. She sweat dropped, "Which key is it though?"

"The only thing we can do is try them all, of course" Suu said. Amu sighed and took the first key and tried to fit it in. it wouldn't even go in the slot. It took them several tries to find the right key.

They were about the fifteenth key in when it finally they finally found a small silver key that worked. The lock clicked and their faces lit as they opened the lid on the suit case.

Inside was a bunch of clothes just thrown randomly in the suit case Amu was right about the whole wardrobe thing.

"What's with this? All the clothes are just thrown in here?" Ame had to have brought every single article of clothing that she owned and underneath all the unorganized clothes was an instrument case that was a lot larger than Ikuto's case but the same shape. It was black and had silver leaves winding up the side of it.

"A guitar!" Miki squeaked, "Open it Amu-chan."

Amu pulled it out and opened the case inside was a red guitar with vines winding up the ebony neck board and the pegs were shaped as leaves.

"Rose thorn finish, ebony neck board, silver vine inlays, Ame Onee-san has exquisite taste", Miki gushed as she examined the gorgeous instrument.

"Wow," Amu breathed and remembered the note book Ikuto had found that belonged to Ame and that Ikuto said, "the letters above those words are Guitar chords".

"I wonder when Ame Onee-san started music." Amu said as she placed the guitar back in the case, "I think we better put this back I'm sure Ame Onee-san will show us in good time but…." Amu paused and turned to the extremely large suit case, "I think she's running away…"

"What makes you say that?" Ran asked as Amu shut the case amd slipped it on top of the clothes and shut the lid, "I don't know, it's just seems that way."

--

Ame had somehow already made it into the marketing district of the city. Even though it was late there were still a lot of people about. It reminded Ame of home a little. The memory of late nights out with her friends invaded her mind. They were good times and she really missed them, but now, she was on her own trying to find a way to escape from them. Realizing her memories were trying to resurface she shook her head, "No I have to forget, it's not going to change if I harp on it."

Letting her thoughts fade again, she continued her search for Wakana. The city was full of people but, unfortunately, seriously lacking in the Chara department. Wakana was no where to be found. Ame sighed it might be a long night. She rounded the corner and bumped into someone and they both fell down.

Ame sat up and rubbed her nose, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there!"

The other person sat up too and turned around to face Ame her blonde hair gliding as she turned. Ame noticed this girl looked slightly familiar in some way. She was really pretty and her face was similar to someone but Ame couldn't tell who.

Even though it was night the girl had on a pair of sunglasses and a hat covering her features partially. Ame wondered why. She stood up and helped the girl up as well.

The girl turned to her and frowned with a disapproving look on her face then as she took in Ame's features her whole expression changed, "Who are you?"

Ame was tired and that wasn't exactly the reaction she had wanted to encounter, "My name is Ame and you are if I may ask?"

The girl studied Ame a moment longer before answering, "I'm Utau, are you related to a Hinamori, Amu?"

Ame sighed again, "Does everyone know Amu here?"

She smirked and noticed Utau had a look of impatience on her face, "Yeah, she's my younger cousin."

Utau took off her sunglasses to get a better look and Ame saw Ikuto in her facial features she now knew why she looked familiar, "Hey are you related to someone named Ikuto?"

Utau, frowned and her expression grew tense, "How do you know Ikuto?"

Ame's smirk deepened. Utau frowned and a defensive look crossed her face, Ame laughed recognizing the reaction as her own from earlier, "So you must be his sister or something right? I met him earlier you two kind of resemble each other."

Utau made a slightly irritated pout on her face and looked at Ame with serious eyes, "What do you think of Ikuto?"

Ame smirked, she knew where this was going, "He seems nice" Ame said shrugging her shoulders. Utau's pout deepened, "Just that? You didn't think he was annoying or even attractive?" Ame decided she wasn't going to lie, "Well I do have to say he is attractive annoying well I don't know him as well as Amu yet so I can only guess"

Utau's face fell and she lifted her head in an erect, confident manner, "Amu doesn't know that much about Ikuto," She lifted her eyes to Ame almost as if studying her and decided something, "I respect Amu but as for you I don't even know you I have to admit I don't exactly trust you. I don't want Ikuto to be vied after by some strange girl who looks like Hinamori, Amu"

"I can respect that but I'm rooting for Amu. I'm not interested with your brother… he is you're brother right?" She hesitated then nodded, "even if she doesn't realize it yet, Amu is interested in Ikuto which I'm sure you know. Until she can admit to her feelings I'm just going to go along and help her realize it. It would be easier if she admits to her feelings then decides from there instead of being so stubborn."

Utau paused and her face went blank for a second the she regained her regal composure, "Amu is such a fool. I don't know why Ikuto is always around her."

Ame started laughing from the tone of her voice Ame guessed Amu is one of her stay away form my brother targets. But she knew that Amu was a hopeless cause sometimes. Utau might have a winning chance at monopolizing her brother.

"I guess he likes those who are easy to tease."

Utau looked at Ame then looked away in thought, "That is true about Ikuto."

"You're his sister right? I don't know much about ikuto-kun but from what I do know of Ikuto-kun he doesn't show his emotions easily. In that case they share the same stubborness"

Utau didn't relax but her face seemed less guarded, "Really?" She turned and began walking away, "I'm sure well meet again Ame-san until then…"

She left the threat unspoken but Ame could tell Utau was slightly threatened by her and really threatened by Amu in this matter, but Ame was still curious about her relationship with Amu it didn't seem like hate or even dislike but rivalry and respect. Ame grinned and started walking the opposite direction, "A person with such a steady head on her shoulders could be a good friend later on."

--

Wakana had flown over the city and saw Ame talking to a blonde headed girl. Yoru was still panting and trying to keep up with her speedy flight, "wait a minute here Wakana-nya you're too fast-nya."

Wakana made a face at Yoru, "Geeze for an alley cat personality you sure are weak-nya"

Yoru was too tired to argue with this, "I wanna go to bed I'm going to find Ikuto-nya!"

"Wimp!" Wakana said as Yoru flew away, "oh well I found Ame- nya we can go back to Uncle's house." Wakana flew down and landed on Ame's shoulder catching her off guard.

"Wakana!" Ame said as she turned to her shoulder, "Where were you I've been all over this place looking for you!"

"I was with Yoku, Ikuto's Chara finding a good playing spot."

Ame smiled and patted her head, "Oh, I should have guessed and good thinking the sooner we earn enough money, the more discreet we can be. Let's get back to Amu's room knowing her she's probably freaking out."

--

Ame walked in quietly and noticed Amu was fast asleep in her bed the chara were all cozy in their little doll house rooms Wakana and Ame pulled a blanket on the floor. Wakana curled up next to Ame and dozed off.

Ame stayed awake for a little while, wondering what she was going to do now she promised her aunt and uncle she was staying only a weak, any longer and they would get suspicious. Would she really earn enough money for her own place in just a week? These thoughts raced through her head. It made her even more tired just thinking about, but more restless also. She sat up and walked over to her mini bag. She opened it and noticed her wallet was gone.

"Where's my wallet?" She looked around the room and noticed it was sitting on top of her suitcase. She opened it and opened the slot where the keys were supposed to be. They weren't there Ame turned her wallet upside down and shook it and the keys fell out along with a lip gloss, three credit cards, and a couple of quarters and a bundle of twelve American one dollar bills. Ame stuffed her stuff back in her wallet and took the keys and opened her suit case her guitar was resting on top of her clothes, "Darn it Amu!"

She pulled it out and started sifting through her clothes until she found the small wooden box.

"I could use some fresh Chamomile," She walked down stairs and started the kettle.

"I should probably talk to Amu about going through people's junk." The whistle blew and started to get really loud. Ame panicked and grabbed the tea pot off the stove and it kept blowing. "What do I do with this!?"

The light switch turned on and the entire family was up rubbing their eyes looking really mad, "Umm…. Hi! Good Morning…?"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Well that's it for this chapter looks like Ame's in a bit of trouble XD LOL

Special thanks to the following:

**xxxUtauloverxxx **(Favorite Story)

**Sapphirazx **(Favorite Story; Story Alert)

**Mikan-citrus fruits **(Favorite Story; Story Alert)

**Sloth231 **(Story Alert)

**Smallvillegirl2 **(Favorite Story; Story Alert)

And thanks to xxxUtauloverxxx and smallvillegirl2 for reviewing!

I'm really looking forward to continuing this story so I hope you guys review and tell me what you think ^-^! Also a request if you know the names of the Caretaker and Amu's parents please mail them to me! Thank you!!!!


	4. Potential Trouble

Hello readers! I'm back for now but I'm afraid this week is going to be super busy for me so I might not be able to update for a while I may or may not get in a chapter this week but until then I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nuff said

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Ame what in the world are you doing up so late?" Midori scolded. Tsugumu yawned and scratched his head. Amu was still sort of asleep with a terrified Ami clinging to her.

"I heard a monster!"

Ame sweat dropped and placed the kettle back on the stove, "Sorry every body, I wasn't really thinking. I'm used to the silent electric kettles."

Stars formed in Midori's eyes, "You mean those ones you just plug in and wait only 2.56 minuets to boil."

"Umm, yeah I guess." Ame said nervously

"I did an entire article on those once," She said excitedly, "They were at the top five new appliances to have!"

Midori went on ranting about how convenient they were, Tsugumu just walked over to the kettle and Ame's box of freshly grown Chamomile and poured himself a cup of tea, "Well we might as well not waste it, By the way Mama, when did you buy chamomile tea?"

Ame stiffened and backed up to the wall, _Oh great_

Midori stopped in her rant and looked curiously at the box, "I didn't I was going to go shopping tomorrow."

"Then where did it come from….?" They both said in Unison

Ame was trying to slip out of the room when they were talking but they turned to her and she froze in place.

"Ame, where did you get this tea?" Midori pressed. Ame shrunk, she knew she was caught, "I might have…. brought it here from the U.S."

"What?!" Ame flinched at her Aunt's high pitched shriek, "Ame! you smuggled tea into the country?!"

"Yeah, but it's the best Chamomile tea you'd ever have!" Ame said trying to defend herself.

"It is it's a nice sweet flavor almost a hint of lavender" Tsugumu yawned again, "I'm sleepy again I'm going to sleep." He picked up Ami and walked upstairs.

"Papa! We can't let this just go! Ame I'm calling your parent's" She said

Ame panicked, "Over tea? Aunt Mi aren't you over reacting a little bit."

Midori turned around to counter but stopped once she noticed Ame's terrified eyes, "Alright, I'll let it go but don't do anything like this again and drink all that tea before you go back home"

Relief flooded Ame's face and she nodded, "That won't be a problem Aunt Mi why don't you try some?"

Midori nodded and poured herself a cup. Ame waited excitedly until Midori's eyes filled with surprise, "It's delicious, Ame. Where did you get this tea?"

Ame smiled and picked up the wooden box"My friend Debby grows herbs in her spare time. She wants to be a geneticist and create new herbs and flowers, this particular tea is a cross of lavender and chamomile."

Wakana turned to Ran Miki and Suu, "Flora is her Chara she makes the best tasting cat nip around-nya!"

Amu, Ran, Miki, And Suu all sweat dropped.

"We'll take your word for it."

"Well I'm going to bed too goodnight girls." Midori left. Ame looked in the box and gasped. Amu looked sleepily at Ame who was crying anime style tears, "I only have one serving left now!"

Ran flew over to Ame who was putting her box away, "Hey Ame Onee-san, is Debby the redhead girl or the brunette girl?"

Ame didn't really register what she had asked and absently said, "Brunette"

"Oh I see" Ran said floating back to Amu.

"…" Something in Ame's head clicked and she turned to Amu, "Speaking of which Amu who said you can go through my junk?!"

"Oh great were caught," Amu said under her breath.

"You had to look in the suit case Amu," Miki said shaking her head.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" Amu yelled, Miki covered her ears with her hat.

"Actually it was Suu's" Ran said jerking a thumb to the Chara in question who had an innocent look on her face. Everyone looked at Suu accusingly. Ame slapped her forehead and sighed, "Don't try and blame this on Suu I just wanna know what you saw."

"Your clothes and your guitar." Suu said bluntly. The other three's face grew panicked.

"And?" Ame asked knowing there was more.

"Oh and the pictures in your wallet of course!"

"uh Huh? Amu I think it's time we had a little chat!" Ame said grabbing Amu by the collar of her Pj's and dragged her up the stairs.

--

In Amu's room Ame sat on one of Amu's seat cushions and Amu was on her bed. It was quiet for a while and Amu wouldn't meet eyes with Ame.

"Amu, do you know why I'm here?" Ame said breaking the silence.

Amu was caught off guard by the question and she remembered that she thought Ame was running away, "It's just a theory so don't get mad."

"Go on" Ame said keeping the stoic look on her face intact.

"Are you running away from something?" Amu asked.

"…"

Amu sweat dropped at the awkward silence. Slowly Ame's face grew into a grin and she glomped Amu, "Amu you're so smart it's too cute!"

Amu sweat dropped again, "So, I was right?'

Ame released her from her death glomp and nodded, "Yeah unfortunately that's true but not from mom and dad. It's my band."

Amu's eye brows shot up, "You have a band?"

Ame dropped down on the cushion, "Yeah, it's sort of a long story…"

"I've got time." Amu protested.

"You also have school tomorrow." Ame countered.

Amu pouted in protest but couldn't really argue she spun around and pulled her covers over her head, "Fine, good night."

Ame laughed at her and pulled the light switch, "Yeah, good night Amu I'll tell you Tomorrow."

Amu turned to Ame who was snuggled into her blanket. Wakana's pink Argyle patterned egg with paw prints in each diamond shape was nestled beside her.

"You're really going to tell me?"

Ame opened one eye and smirked at Amu, "Yeah I might as well. I trust you, Amu."

Ame yawned and closed her eye and it became quiet in the room. It wasn't long until the room echoed with purring noises and tiny snoring.

--8---8---8----8---8---8---8—

Amu was running away from a large group of X-eggs Ran Miki and Suu were in them. Amu tried her best but she couldn't get away she tripped and the large group rose up and were about to flatten her like a pancake when she heard, "Chara Transformation Black lynx"

Ikuto swooped in pulled her out just in time. Now the sea of X-eggs were after both of them.

"Ikuto what's going on?"

"Easter has gained a new weapon its A-"

--

A loud annoying beeping sound stirred Amu from her nightmare and she shot up from her pillow.

Ame yawned, "Ewe, morning."

Amu looked at Ame who had a pair of black ears and a tail, "Ame Onee-san?"

Ame looked at Amu, "Morning Amu, what's up?"

"Ears"

Ame felt her head and traced her ears with her thumb and forefinger, "huh? How'd that happen?"

She tapped Wakana's shell, "Wakana, wakey wakey you're changing me in your sleep again."

Wakana opened her shell and looked out, "I got it"

There was a soft pop and Ame's cat parts disappeared. Wakana floated out of the shell and yawned, "Ah! I can't believe its morning already."

Ame walked over to Amu's bed and dragged her out by her ankles. Amu's angry vein popped out of her head and she tried to get up as Ame had her half way off. Amu's attempt to get up from Ame's grasp made her fall flat on her face.

Ame dropped her ankles and stifled a laugh and helped Amu up, "Sorry, I know you don't want to get up this early but I need your help with something."

"What time is it?" Amu said rubbing her nose.

"It's about five til five I want to get an early start but I need your help to cover for me."

"For what?"

"For stuff, come on Amu please!" Ame gave her the puppy dog face and Amu couldn't refuse, "Alright what do you need me to do?"

Ame ecstatically dragged Amu to her closet and threw her school uniform in her face, "Get dressed and meet me down stairs."

Ame pulled a shirt and jeans out of her large suit case and ran into the bathroom.

Amu put on her uniform and combed her hair and put her "x" barrettes in her hair she styled it in the two side half pony tails this morning. Amu walked out to the bathroom and noticed Ame was already dressed and combed her messy pink hair was slightly wavy instead of curly and she was wearing a black quarter sleeve t-shirt with graffiti letters that said, "Love kills slowly" and a pair of faded tattered jeans. She wore a pair of black converse and a pick necklace around her neck.

"Amu, are you ready yet?"

"Just need to brush my teeth and wash my face."

"Okay I'll make us some breakfast and we'll be off." Ame said as she headed to the kitchen.

Amu sighed and walked in the bathroom. It only took Amu a couple of minuets to finish and when she left the bathroom the whole house was filled with the sweet scent of pancakes and syrup. Amu walked to the kitchen and Ame was serving each of the chara their own small stack of flap jacks and a large one was waiting for Amu.

"Come and eat." Ame said and put the syrup on the counter, "Before I drop you off at school I want you to show me a couple of places."

"Huh?" Amu said looking at the mouth watering pancakes in front of her. Not being able to wait any longer she said thanks for the food and began stuffing her mouth.

"I was wondering if you could show me to where the Easter head quarters are."

Amu nearly chocked on the bite she had in her mouth, "W-what? Easter what do you want with them?!"

Ame looked at Amu a little surprised, "I wanna see if an American band is playing here."

Amu felt a little ridiculous not many people know about Easter's hidden agenda. She laughed, "To be honest I really don't know where it is."

Ame fell in surprise, then laughed, "Okay I'll find it, I'm sorry I got you up early for nothing."

Amu's face fell, "Ame Onee-san."

"Yeah?" Ame said getting up and sitting down on the table.

"Be careful okay."

Ame stared at Amu with a serious face and after a while she smiled, "I will Amu, don't worry about me."

--

After everybody else woke up Ame fed everybody her pancakes and Midori insisted on helping her with the dishes to thank her for the meal, Ame and Amu headed for Amu's school.

"So anything you need to warn me about?" Ame asked

"Well don't say prince." Amu said nervously.

Ame nodded as they both entered the royal garden.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

And that's a wrap for now It's sort of ….. short in some places but it's a necessary chapter. Next Ame meets the guardians and is interested in Easter for some reason hmm…

And the Logo "Love Kills slowly" belongs to Ed Hardy not me I just own a shirt not the company LOL

Thanks to **xxxUtauloverxxx** and **Sylvanicara **for the names of Amu's parents!

And Special thanks **Sylvanicara** (Favorite Story; Favorite Author) and **Sparklillian **(Story Alert; Favorite Story; Author Alert; Favorite Author)

Also thank you all who reviewed!


	5. Tag Team

I'm back after a long hard week of torture! I'm on the renaissance committee at my school and it's a pain in the butt! But I'm back and ready to write! I know I've kept you guys on your toes wondering what Ame's up to and why she's on the run from the band well you might get your answer and in this one we meet the Guardians and Ame's special talent!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara…..

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As they walked in Ame recognized the building as the palace she was at before, "Is this you're school, Amu?"

"Yeah," All of the schools alumni were staring at them and Amu began to get nervous. It was like the first day of school all over again.

"Amu-chii!" yelled a high pitched babyish voice. Both of their attention drew to a small brunette girl and an even smaller blonde girl. Ame smiled, "Are those your friends, Amu."

"Yeah, the one with the pig tails is Yaya and the one with the long blonde hair is Rima." Amu said coolly. Ame smirked, "I see."

She noticed Amu's standoffish behavior and looked around at the bewildered students who look like they were watching a couple of celebrities. "Is everyone at your school this idealistic?" Ame joked.

"Amu-chii, who is this?" Yaya said as she approached the two of them.

"Hey, I'm Ame Hinamori, Amu's older cousin." She said with a slight wave.

"You look just like Amu-chii" Yaya commented as she poked her finger at Ame's face.

"You must be Yaya? Am I correct?"

Yaya looked up and examined Ame once over, "No fair, Amu-chii!"

"Eh?!" Amu and Ame said in unison.

Rima nodded in agreement, "It's a promising future."

Amu was utterly confused but Ame got what they were saying, "Well, Amu looks just like I did when I was your guy's age."

"Hinamori-san!" They all turned to see a pretty blonde boy running up to them.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Amu stuttered blushing.

Ame looked over the boy and smiled, _So that's the infamous Tadase-kun I have to say he's cute Ikuto sure has a run for his money_

"Um…" Tadase stopped right in front of the group of girls and blushed profoundly, "I don't believe we've met Pardon me I'm Tadase Hotori."

"So polite geeze sorry Ta-kun but I'm not well adjusted to manners." Ame said ruffling his neatly combed hair he was cute but too perfect, "Call me Ame nee-san."

He blushed and fixed his bangs, "hai!"

Soon another boy was right behind Ame. She noticed him and spun around and stared at him for at least ten seconds he laughed nervously, "Hello I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki."

Ame opened her mouth in a wide smile and glomped Nagihiko and squealed which caught every one off guard, "OH MY Gosh! you're too pretty to be a guy!"

Amu's face went blank along with the other's the whole school which was already whispering rumors about Ame stopped dead in their tracks as they watched Ame spin Nagi around saying how cute he was.

"Ame Onee-san…" Amu said trying to get her attention.

Ame stopped and noticed the poor boy was suffocating under her glomp, "I'm sorry I get carried away sometimes…" She scratched the back of her head nervously and let Nagi go.

"So your Nagi-kun and Ta-kun." She turned to the girls, "And there's Rima-chan, and Yaya-chan it's very nice to meet you all."

Tadase smiled nervously, "Well Ame-nee-san we are glad to have made your acquaintance."

Ame made a criticish pouty face and looked at Tadase again, _Too perfect…._

"Well I guess I better go. I think I've embarrassed Amu enough for today!" She smiled ruffling Tadase's hair again as she left, "I'll see you after school, Amu!"

Amu waved goodbye with a devastated look on her face and her soul draining out of her mouth.

"Ame-nee-san is soo cool." Yaya mused and she jumped up and down. Tadase and Nagi laughed nervously, "Well she sure is energetic."

"Yeah…"

"I think she was highly entertaining." Rima said flatly, "She acts like Amu want's to be."

Amu's hand dropped and her face turned stone, "Wait a minute here I never said tha-"

"Cute, Cool, Honest, Outspoken." Nagi nodded, 'That sounds like Amu's would be self."

Amu's mouth was gaping and her eyes went blank and everybody started lauging but Tadase stopped quickly and turned around, "Well we should probably head to the Royal garden everyone has beaten us to it to we better go." Amu snapped out of her trance and looked at Tadase his face was a little more serious than usual. Amu wondered why.

-----

Ame walked over to the park and laid down on the grass. Wakana was sitting right next to her, "So what do we do?"

Ame scrunched her face in concentration, "I've been thinking of a plan but I don't exactly know how to in act it. The first thing we need to do is find the central office building which should be here in this city."

Wakana, "We'll need someone who we can trust and knows their way around too."

"…"

They both sighed.

"Where' do we find a person like that?" Ame groaned she then turned in frustration and saw a pair of indigo eye's staring at her.

"Shouldn't you be at school Ikuto-kun?"

He smirked and sat right next to her, "I'm ditching today didn't feel like going."

She sighed, "That's not going to get you anywhere!"

He ignored her and laid down on the grass, "what about you? don't you have school?"

"I'm on leave."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Is it a weird question?"

"How old are you?"

Ame looked at him blankly and fell on the grass, "I'm eighteen years old."

"So you're on leave from high school? Isn't that the same as me?" He smirked and even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel the smugness on his face.

"For your information I'm in collage I graduated school two years early."

Ikuto laughed, "Right."

"I'm not lying I was the valedictorian and graduated with seven extra credits than the school offered."

"Wow you must have not had a life." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Actually I just didn't have a dream at the time." She looked over toward Ikuto who was quiet and continued, "I was so focused on succeeding I never really looked at what I was succeeding toward. That is until I went to collage."

Ikuto laughed at her again. He sat up, 'So what brings you here?"

She sat up and looked at him with straightforward eyes, "To save my dream."

Ikuto's face fixed into a shocked expression and considered her answer over, "How do plan to do that exactly?"

She looked at the city and then turned back to him, "You wouldn't happen to know where Easter headquarters is?"

Ikuto stood up and clenched his fists, "Before I answer May I ask why?"

Ame considered that for a moment, "It's certainly not for Easter if that's what you're thinking. I know about their hidden agenda."

Ikuto relaxed and stuck his hand in his pocket, "I'm always up for some fun."

Ame smirked and stood up. "Get ready to have a blast."

--

The group of four teens climbed out of the large limo. The one with Brown hair and a Fox boy chara led the way. A tall black haired woman in a tight leather suit led them into the building,

"It's an Honor to have _the_ famous "Egg Salad" Performing here. It's such a pity that you guys lost your lead guitarist before you came." She looked back none of them answered. A cruel smiled grew on her lips as she led them up to the director's office.

"Hoshina-senpi I have brought you the group from America." She said as she bowed.

"Very Good Mika, so these children are the Garage Rock Band that change people's hearts from their music but there's only four where is the fifth one?"

Mika had a nervous look in her eye, "It seems that the girl learned of our actions and ran away before we could put her under Elby-kun's Hypnosis."

Hoshina turned away from the window, "She's the key piece in this plan it's her Character Transformation that is so effective on the hearts these four are useless without her power."

Mika didn't say anything else. She motioned the four to follow her and they left in silence the only one that looked back was the brown-haired boy with a cunning smirk on his face.

--

It wasn't hard for Ame to keep up with Ikuto. Compared to New York, these Buildings were cake. They hopped across the City until they came to the roof of the Easter building.

"The Data Files are kept on the second floor. But they keep it in tight security are you really sure you can do this." Ikuto said as he watched Ame pull the venalation screen off the roof and crawl in her ears bent backward, "Not 100% but I have to at least try."

Ikuto had an amused smile on his face as he followed her down the vent. Ame was used to being under pressure but not used to enclosed spaces. Her tail twitched and her ears folded back, almost completely pressed to her head. Ikuto was used to the vents so he didn't mind it.

"How long does this drop go?" Ame complained as she placed each foot precisely on the crease in the vents being as careful as she could.

"About ten more feet. You could just drop you'd land on your feet." Ikuto mused

"I will if you will." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she lifted her foot for another step.

Ikuto smiled and said, "Ok" And let himself drop and on his way of passing Ame he grabbed her shoulders and took her down with him. She was stunned and didn't make a sound until Ikuto landed on the vent with impressive grace she too landed on her feet but fell on her butt from the shock letting out a small whimper.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Ikuto whispered in her ear she didn't budge a blank look remained planted on her face. Ikuto began to get worried and leaned in closer, "Ame?"

Ame grabbed his shirt collar and put him in a head lock and with the same blank expression gave him a nugie, "Ikuto you idiot give me a heart attack why don't you!"

"It hurts." He whined as he tried to pull away.

--

Mika was brooding as she walked with a tall blonde man in a black leather jacket, "So he wants us to get the siren back."

"That's right he wants the girl to use her special ability to create the sea of X-eggs then to purify them and capture the Embryo."

"She shouldn't be hard to find but I'm curious as to why she came to the nest when she was running away from her band." The blonde said brushing his hair from his face, "If you ask me I think she's on to our whole scheme what was the information we got from her school?"

Mika was about to answer but then there was a loud thud above them in the vents they both looked up and could only see the roof but they both knew it wasn't just a mouse.

"Security we have an intruder in the venalation!"

--

Ikuto managed to escape Ame's wrath because suddenly there was a loud rumble and they both looked to their right and the fan was turned on.

"Time to go." They yelled in unison. Ikuto kicked open the closest vent and both jumped into the room beneath them. Unfortunately the room was filled to the brim with security guards, "great." Ikuto said

Ame's eyes grew panicked and her mouth began to move at first she was just mouthing words then it grew into whispers.

The minuet the sound reached Ikuto's ear's he lost all control of his body. The Song got louder and he was able to make out the words.

"_The devil comes and I start to crawl"_

At the word crawl Ikuto crouched forward not of his own accord.

"_Soon my subconscious and conscious might start to brawl."_

Ikuto slashed forward and several guards fell down in one swoop.

"_I put up my wall and uh they began to fall as this coming demon takes me as it's Voodoo Doll."_

Ikuto was moving faster than he had before but his body was being controlled by an outside force it was like he was a Voodoo doll.

"_Darkness sets in as the horns start to grow suddenly I become somebody I don't know."_

Ikuto was flung forward and kicked and punched the guards down with ease. And when the last guard was standing Ikuto regained control and turned to Ame who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Was that you?!" Ikuto yelled and came flying at Ame. She flinched and nodded, "I'm sorry I panicked!"

He looked at her she wasn't scared but was serious he laughed at her serious sorry face and backed off, "An interesting talent but don't do it again."

She nodded and they headed to the elevator, "Second floor here we come."

--

The Elevator doors closed and Mika and the blonde were standing in the midst of fallen K. security guards, "What useless help." The blonde mused and he ran his hand through his hair.

Mika stepped over the guards and the blond followed, "we don't need them to find the Siren."

The Elevator dinged and opened they stepped in, "First we research on this Hinamori, Amu."

* * *

Would you call this a cliffy? IDK LOL well I finally caught a break this week and Spring break I will be a writing maniac I'm thinking of uploading another story as well So all who are KH Fans keep and eye out for it I will probably have it up by the end of next week.

Song featured is Voo Doo Doll by Fergie

Special thanks to **amutoxtakari** (Author Alert)

And thanks to all who reviewed!


	6. Truth of the Siren

Wellz Hello! I may be updating too soon but I wanted to get this chapter out. Read and Review and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tadase was stiff in his seat as he shuffled through some papers. Everyone was quiet due to the stiffness in the room.

"Sanjio-Kun sent a new repot on a possible Easter plot there's a new band that is from America…"

Everyone jumped when Tadase spoke But Amu was now worried.

"This band is called Egg Salad and he said in the reports that after their first concert after they were contracted to Easter the band lost their lead guitarist called the 'Siren'."

Amu thought about Ame's weird request from this morning and that she said she was running from her band it couldn't be…..

"The Siren is called that way because according to the reports she can bend the will of anyone who hears her music to the emotion of the song she sings or plays Sort of like Utau-chan's voice was able to bring lost hope in her Character Change with Il."

Amu was hardly listening but the others were caught in this news, "But, she was said to have a more powerful effect in her concert the entire arena became X-eggs a total of 100,000 people came to that concert."

Shock resounded through everybody the nightmare Amu had last night echoed in her mind and what dream Ikuto had said, "Easter has a new weapon it's A-" did he mean Ame?

"What happened to all those people?" Amu asked in a shaky tone.

"The Siren realized what her power had done and she corrected it by commanding the eggs to go back to their owners and the eggs were purified she is truly a powerful person but whether Adversary or Ally we are not sure yet she left the band and fled it is believed to be that she fled here." Tadase finished, "So we must find this person and make sure she's not an enemy."

"What of the other band members" Nagihko asked

"There are four others Evan Roland is the lead singer, Rita Gomez A pianist but plays the key board for the band, Vincent Vladen The drummer, and Marcus Wade Base guitarist."

He pulled out a CD cover that had them all on the cover. Yaya snatched it out of his hand, "Wow they look really cool!" She said examining the cover. She flipped the cover and read off the songs, "Breaking Heart, In Ice, Roll out the Carpet, Stepping in mud and Loving hearts never die."

Amu took the CD away from Yaya, "Hey!"

The titles sounded familiar but she didn't know where from. "Have you listened to the CD?"

Tadase shook his head, "No after the Black diamond incident I'm carful to what I listen to."

Amu ran to the CD player and stuck it in and selected track 2 and play. It started off a soft strumming of the base and the person singing was a male voice smooth and velvety,

"I'm starting to feel the cold

My soul has become frozen

I don't want to be bold"

(Chord strike)

I gave you my heart now it's broken

You put me in Ice,

And I ah ah I can't live without you

I can no longer servi ha ah ah ive

There's no sun light any more

You once gave me my strength

You made me realize my dream

For you I would go countless lengths

Do anything for you so it seems

I never gave up on you

I'm still waiting for you

I want you to be near me

Or I want you to set me free

You put me in Ice

And I ah ah I can no longer see you

And or some strange devi ha ah ah ice

I still feel you through the numbness

Of the cold

That haunts my every fiber

Although you leave me alone to suffer

I cannot give up hope yet,

You put me in I ha ah ice

And I cannot live with out you

You put me in Ice

But I know your sun light will set me free."

Amu and the rest were shocked Amu because she knew the song as the one that was in Ame's journal the others because the song was so incredibly powerful and it didn't do anything.

"Wow they sound as cool as they look!" Yaya said amazed.

Amu turned around and faced them, "Guys I think I know who the Siren is."

----

Ikuto Kicked the door in and they entered the room. Ame quickly scanned through the files while Ikuto stood guard.

"Do you have any Idea where the files would be for the U.S. district?" Ame said going through the one's from India.

"I think it's the far left there that one." He pointed to a lone black cabinet. She dove in and found the NY, New York Files and pulled out a file that was titled, "Egg Salad" and was about to run out when something caught her eye. It was a file on Amu wide open and lying on a smaller cabinet.

"Amu?" Ame said reaching for the file.

"Ame hurry up I think they are coming." Ikuto said leaning out a little more. Ame snatched the file and they both darted out just in time and escaped the building through a window.

They ran all the way to the park and Ame sat down on the grass and began going through the file of her little cousin. Ikuto's eyes fell on the file and watched with wide eyes as Ame read through it.

"Amu Knows about Easter and She fight's them!?" Ame said as she flipped through the pages. Her eyes narrowed, "You butt head why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ikuto sweat dropped, "How did I get in trouble she's the one who didn't tell you."

"She doesn't know I'm sorta involved too so she pry didn't want to get me involved. You however knew and didn't say anything!"

Ikuto shrugged, "Didn't think to."

Ame sighed and closed the file and pulled the other one, "All right let's see how much they have on me."

Ikuto leaned over and read over her shoulder

" Ame Ann Hinamori

Mother: Susan Lea Hinamori

Ethniticy: Irish

Age: 32

Occupation: Restaurant owner.

Father: Subaru Hinamori

Ethnicity: Japanese

Age: 39

Occupation: Computer designer.

Ame Ann Hinamori

Age: 18

Point of intrest: "The Siren call" Her power is the ability to command heart's desires and bend and twist wishes to become lost or regained, Ame Hinamori gained this ability at Age 16 December 1, 2006. Currently a student at NYU in NY, New York.

Shugo Chara: Wakana cat personality. Transformation Ability: Active

"

Ame sweat dropped, "Wow that's a lot"

She flipped and noticed a small paragraph that caught her eye, "Uh Oh they've made the connection between me and Amu."

Ikuto went wide eyed and read the paragraph and stood straight up.

"Where are you going?" Ame asked as she stood up

"To warn Amu." He said flatly and took off. Ignoring him she started running the other way to Amu's house. She was a pretty fast runner and even out ran a black limo that was headed in the same direction. She booked it and Jumped on the Balcony and flew in and walked down. No one was there she looked at the peep hole and the limo drove up and parked and rang the door bell. She didn't answer instead she just ran back upstairs threw the files in her suit case grabbed her guitar case and Mini bag and Jumped out unnoticed. She called Wakana who nodded and said, "Purr, sing, play."

Ame's ears and tail remained planted but her nails grew and were pointed like a cat like manicure and her face grew serious and she jumped and flew past the limo scraping her cat nails into the tires and they immediately deflated and she ran past the two unsuspecting Easter goons and knocked them over and started running knowing they'd be after her she kept her direction away from Where Amu would be and the goons tried to keep up with her but failed and soon another black car was on her tail. She kept running ignoring the glances people were giving her.

"Ikuto I hope your having an easier time than me."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Ikuto had already made it onto the school grounds. He dropped into the Royal Garden but it was empty. "Looks like class is in session." He looked around and his ears poked up and her turned to see Tadase, "Well, well Kiddy King it's a coincidence, could you give Amu a message."

Tadase glared at him fiercely, "What are you doing here you thieving Cat and what do you want with Amu?"

"Tell her that Easter might pay her a visit to the school they're looking for Ame and they have made the connection between them."

Tadase's face grew panicked, "They're after Amu now?"

"No her cousin Ame," Ikuto said flatly, "But they are going to go through Amu to get her if she isn't careful Ame is trying to distract them."

"How do I know either you or the Siren can be trusted?" Tadase said pulling out his scepter Ikuto rolled his eyes and ran out, "Just give Amu the message Kiddy King." He jumped from the roof to outside and Amu walked in shortly after, "Tadase-kun what's going on?"

"It seems Easter made the connection between you and your cousin." He said putting his scepter away and Amu looked worried and thought about earlier.

--

"I think I know who the Siren is." Amu said quietly.

"Really who?" They all asked in unison

"This song was in my cousin's notebook and she plays the guitar and said she was running from her band she hasn't told me why yet but I know it's her."

Everyone was quiet. Amu looked up at them, "But I know for a fact she wouldn't work for Easter! She's our Ally."

"I trust you Hinamori-san but I'm not so sure about your cousin." Tadase said and stood up, "Class is going to start soon we will meet again after school and ask Ame Hinamori on her loyalties."

--

Amu sighed and they both headed to class. Tadase looked at her worried face, "Don't worry Hinamori-san we won't let Easter near you plus you're strong enough to beat them."

Amu nodded but stayed quiet as they walked to class.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Ame managed to lead them away from town and stopped the black car stopped too and Mika and the blonde guy got out, "Hello Again Ame-chan. Long time, no see."

Ame made a disgusted noise and faced them, "If you think acting nice is going to convince me to go with you your nuts."

The blonde took off his sun glasses to reveal his dark green eyes, "But Ame-chan we miss you, you made your manager worry about you."

Ame's face remained in a cold blank stare, "Shut it Mic your no manager of mine you're just a heavy weight that needs to be eliminated."

"My own Heart Unlock." A black screen floated up and flashes of pink light came from the back ground like a strobe light. Wakana went inside her egg and Ame put her in her heart and Her outfit changed to a black velvet midriff sleeveless tube top hot pink jeans that had holes in the knees a pair of strappy boots a collar with a guitar pick and a sleeve-less pink tube top jacket her long messy hair turned into the messy curls and her black cat ears and tail grew along with her cat claw nails and they were painted black.

"Chara Nani Calico Rose."

The two looked nervous.

Ame crossed her arms and flung forward and retracted her claws and dove at the two they jumped out of the way with Acrobatic flips and she jumped on their car flipped off backwards and slashed at them again succeeding to make a scratch on Mic's face he grimance, "My face."

Ame looked at him coldly, "Sorry it didn't improve it." Mika grabbed Mic's shirt, "Let's go we can't handle her like this."

The car backed up and took off Ame reverted back to her regular form, "They never learn they can't mess with me."

Wakana snickered. Ame smirked, "Let's go check on Amu and see if she's has had any trouble."

--

Amu was on her lunch break and was staring out the window and didn't touch her food.

"Amu what's wrong?" Rima asked.

"Huh?" Amu turned toward Rima and scratched her head, "I guess I'm just spacing out."

"Oh" Rima said taking a bite out of Amu's lunch.

"Hey that's mine." Amu said swinging her arms wildly.

"Then eat it." Rima said flatly. Amu stopped and laughed, "Ok."

Amu picked up a meatball and was about to stick it in her mouth when an X-egg knocked it out of her hand.

"Ah!" She said, "Eh an X-egg!"

"Amu!"

Amu nodded, "Ran!"

"My Own heart Unlock!" Rima said as a pink light lit up around the both of them.

"My own Heart Unlock." Amu echoed they both transformed.

"Chara Nani Clown Drop"

"Chara Nani Amulet Heart"

They both went chasing after the egg which, lead them to the middle of the school grounds.

Rima jumped up, "Juggling Party!"

The pins spun toward the X-egg and trapped it in a spiral.

It was Amu's turned, "Negitive Heart Lock On!" A bright pink light screen jumped up and A bright heart engulfed the egg, "Open heart" A light emitted from Amu and the egg was purified.

"Alright!" Amu said as she jumped up but as soon as her feet landed on the floor a net flew over her and Rima.

"Ack! What's going on?" Amu cried trying to get the net open. Suddenly they were free and the net was in shreds under them. Ikuto and Ame were right in front of them both of them were in their Character mode.

"Ame Onee-san." Amu gasped. Ame turned and smirked and then turned to where She and Ikuto were facing, "You may be my friends but I can't allow this." Ame said in a cold voice everyone turned to her in surprise. A group of three people came out Amu recognized them as the people from Ame's photo.

All three of them had a blank look in their eyes, "Ame join us we can't achieve our dreams without you."

"Rita our dreams can't be achieved like this break your spell I know your stronger than that!"

"Join us Ame." The Brown haired boy said offering his hand the other two followed, "Yes come with us unless you want Evan to get hurt."

Ame's face grew colder, "Yeah we wouldn't want him to get in trouble think of how Debby will react to it."

"She'll blame you and hate you for it Ame."

"You know she won't." Ame said icily, "and no one should be forced to be against their will Resounding rhythm!"

A guitar appeared in Ame's hand and she began to strum a song, "I will remember this."

She sang and they stopped and repeated, "I will not be controlled I will always be free." The repeated and their eyes no longer had the distant look Ame was about to let her guard down but then their eyes faded again.

"Join Us Ame you can't beat us."

Ame's face fell and her guitar disappeared and she dropped to the ground. "I won't but….."

"No I can't be weak I will find a way to save you guys I promise."

They looked taken aback and then Rita's cell rang and they nodded and left. Ame stood up and looked at them, "Wait for me guys."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well I hope you guys like it I'm beginning to feel writers block so it might not be that great but yeah Ame can Character transform and you guys got the full version of "In Ice" the song Ikuto was reading from the first chapter. So …. Umm okay Review please!

Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter!


	7. I Keep My Promises

After they left Ikuto spun around and ran to Amu who turned back to normal, "Amu are you okay."

Amu nodded and kept her eyes on Ame who too turned back to normal but had a sad look in her eyes. Ikuto followed her gaze and his own face fell.

Ame sighed and turned to Amu with a smile, "Hey Kiddo I guess I owe you an explanation."

The Bell rang and Amu turned to the school, "You can tell us in a little while we have to get back."

Ame nodded and watched Rima and Amu run to their class.

"Want to stick around Ikuto?" Ame said with a smirk on her face Ikuto's ears twitched and he turned around turning back to normal. "Maybe…"

Ame looked at him with a smug smile, "So why where you helping me Ikuto-kun? Is it because I'm related to Amu or cuz I look like her."

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders, "In all honesty I could care less about relations and you look very little like her."

"Really?" Ame said swerving to face him directly, "How so?"

His face rose into a smirk, "For one your face is shaper where Amu's is a more cute round, You eyes are green not honey gold and your hair is a shade darker than her not noticeable unless you two stand right next to each other."

Ame sweat dropped only a guy who pays close attention would notice that, "Wow you really like her."

"You seem to have that in your head. Oh and you're a little rounder in the waist."

Ame's face turned red and an irritated vein popped out, "Did you just call me fat?!"

"You asked how you and Amu were different so I answered." Ikuto said with a straight face.

"That didn't give you permission to insult me!" Ame yelled in his ear.

"Ow"

"Wow no wonder Amu's in denial you're a bit of a jerk." Ame said crossing her arms.

"How so?" Ikuto said scratching his ear, "How often do you tease Amu about her weight?"

He stayed silent and his face was blank.

"That often, huh? Don't you know girls are sensitive about their weight honestly Ikuto-kun you'll never get a girlfriend like that. Especially not Amu."

His eyes narrowed "Whatever," He eyed her and she stopped and yawned.

"I'm tired."

He rolled his eyes, "Then take a nap we'll be waiting for a while."

"Alright where's' a good place to crash I'm beat!" Ame said yawning.

Ikuto turned to her and stared. She stared back with a sleepy look. She opened her mouth for another yawn when he spoke, "You recover fast don't you?"

Ame stopped mid yawn and looked at the ground with sadness, "I can't dwell on it I know I will save them." She looked up with slight relief in her eyes, "I'm sure of it."

He nodded, "The royal garden is pretty peaceful I take naps in there when I want to check up on the council even if they don't know it."

"Sounds good to me." Ame said ignoring his last comment and walked to the green instead of going inside she stopped on the outside and fell asleep sitting up on it. Ikuto sweat dropped and turned around and stared walking the other way.

Ikuto didn't feel like sitting around he decided to walk around campus while he thought.

The issue of Ame's power came to mind and how close she was to falling to Easter. If her power fell into the hands of Easter it would be disastrous. Not to mention the danger it put Amu in. He cringed a little, he knew Ame wasn't a bad person but he couldn't help but feel Ame wasn't being fair to Amu.

He looked up at a window in the school there were little kids laughing and enjoying themselves. Carefree and happy. Something he wished he and Utau would have been able to have.

---

Evan was reading a book looking bored when the door opened he turned to the six people walking in. His three friends walked in robotically and sat down in sofas and behind them was their managers Mika and Mic and Elby a small eight year old boy with the power to hypnotize people into doing what he wants his dream was to become a famous hypnotist and his chara Hypno, but Hypno was born an X-egg and Elby was forced by Easter to capture him and his friends.

"Welcome back all" Evan said flatly as they walked in.

"Well it seems your little friend treasures you less than expected Well get ready for the concert tonight and don't try and pull the same thing you did with the CDs."

Mika turned on her heel and Mic and Elby followed her obediently Elby snapped his fingers as he closed the door and locked it.

Rita was the first to come to and rushed to the door and tried to pull it open. "Hey this is kidnapping! You can't hold us here I'll Call my lawyer!"

She slammed her fist on the door making a lot of racket and the rest of the group sighed and went about their business.

"Oh would you shut it Rita you know their not going to listen to you." Evan said scratching his ear. She stopped banging on the door stormed over to Evan and started rattling his head, "You shut up you stupid Brit! It's your fault we are in here in the first place!"

"Ow"

Vince and Marcus just watched them as they sat on the couch, "How long do you think she'll do that?"

"I put my money on another ten seconds."

Rita stood there pounding on Evan's head for twenty seconds longer then finally gave up and stormed to the couch and sat with her arms crossed and a pout well defined on her face.

"Twenty Pay up." Marcus pulled out a small wade of cash and placed it in Vince's open hand.

"Now that Rita has gone through her temper tantrum did you guys find Ame?" Evan said rubbing his head where a large pulsing welt was poking out from Rita's previous beating.

Rita nodded, "Yeah she's fine but I'm worried she almost caved when she couldn't snap us out of it."

Evan's face fell and he looked thoughtful for a moment, "She's strong I don't think she'll cave."

Rita nodded, "She resisted you didn't she?"

Evan stared art her with a slight glare and turned back, "Well besides us ruining her life how is she?"

"She's fine Ooh and speaking of fine you should have seen that guy that was with her can we say hello!"

Evan snapped his head to Rita who knew this would bug him and had a smirk on her face, "Yeah he was all protective of her and stuff and looked around the right age unlike a perverted old Brit we know."

Everyone eyed Evan who had a vein popping out his head, "I'm not Old old is like twenty-nine! And who's to say this guy isn't a pervert or something I don't know about you but I don't think I can trust him."

"Did I mention he's a kitty boy not a dirty old fox?"

Evan's face was turning red and the vein got bigger. Rita was laughing her butt off and the other two stayed in a nervous quiet.

"This isn't true you're making it up." Evan said turning toward the wall.

"She's actually not this time Ame really was with a Cat boy but also there was a mini me of Ame and another little girl both around twelve and the cat boy was mostly protective around the Mini me."

Evan seemed a little calmer at this but he still simmered, "All right well the important thing is Ame's okay but now we have to find a way out of this place." They all looked to the locked door and sweat dropped.

"Without Beat I can't exactly break through anything.' Vince said resting his head on his hand everyone was now turned to Evan.

"Don't look at me when do I ever have a plan remember when we arrested for playing In the subway without a permit Ame was the one who got us out. Ame is the smart one we just have to trust that she's on it."

"I hope your right." Rita mused as she rolled her eyes, "But it's still your fault that Ame left us."

He averted his gaze and stared at the wall again, "I know"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The bell rang and every one rushed out of the school Ikuto was standing by the entryway waiting for Amu to come out.

"Evening, Ikuto-kun!"

Ikuto spun around to see Ame walking towards him, "Has Amu come out yet."

"No she hasn-"

"There she is." Ikuto turned to see Amu and The rest of the Guardians walk out of the school and turned to them.

"Yo!" Ikuto said with a flick wave.

"Hey guys."

"…."

"What's with the awkward silence?" Ame said grabbing Amu by the ear. "Ow ow ow"

"We have some things to ask you Ame Hinamori." Tadase said seriously Ame looked at Tadase with a curious look and let go of Amu's ear and put her hand on his head, "Ta-kun what did I say about formalities."

Tadase blushed again, "Informalities are for people I can trust."

Ame dropped her hand, "What's going on?"

"Ame Onee-san we know you were with Easter." Yaya said quietly

"Oh that." Ame said with an embarrassed look on her face, "Well then shall we explain it over a cup of tea? Your invited too Ikuto we may need your help."

Ikuto looked at the sky then looked at the group of kids with the one his own age, "I would love to stay but I think I'll be leaving."

"What!?" Ame and Amu echoed, "If you were going to flake out why did you help me in the first place!"

"I was bored." Ikuto said and took off the other way.

"Sheesh he's almost as bad as Evan." Ame mumbled slapping her forehead.

She turned to the group of tweens behind her, "Alright, Alright story time yay!"

Yaya jumped up and down, "Yay Story time!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

--

Ame followed the guardians into the Royal Garden and looked around impressed. "Wow nice digs."

They all sat down and pulled up a chair for Ame next to Amu.

"Okay fir-" Ame looked at the table and saw the CD of Egg salad and picked it up, "Ah so this is why you don't trust me."

They all looked at her, "Geeze they edited me out how rude!"

They all sweat dropped, "Would you care to explain."

Ame looked at all the guardians, "I was going to only tell Amu this but I guess since you are fighting Easter you guys could help me. This is my band The Egg Salad named after our Guardian Characters….. uh oh."

"What?"

"Wakana do you still have the bag?!" Wakana nodded and pulled it up Ame quickly opened a secret zipper and four Shugo Chara eggs fell out with the sealing tape on them, "Guys I'm so sorry I completely forgot."

She and Wakana peeled the tape off and each chara popped out and landed on the table exaughsted, "I'm so hungry!" whined a little gray fox boy.

A red girl Chara with a suit with tails on was flat on her back, "Ame please try not to forget about us next time."

"Sorry guys I was preoccupied."

They all sighed and Suu served each of them a smallish serving of food and water and they gained a little energy The little fox boy munch happily and had several helpings his tail flicking back and fourth, "well who are all these people and where is Evan?"

"Tune these are the guardians and I'm researching the where abouts of the others I don't know where they are as of yet." Ame said sadly.

"GAh! Let's just storm Easter and demand them to tell us were they are!" A little Brown Chara in an army style clothing said as he stomped on the table causing it to rattle.

"We can't just do that Beat we have to go at this cunningly." Said Tune as he stuffed his mouth with another bite.

The Girl Chara and the other boy Chara with black hair and dog ears thanked Suu for the food and got to the point, "I'm Muzzle I'm the Chara of Marcus we were stolen when they were hypnotized."

"Hypnotized?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah," The little red Chara said, "back in NYC after that horrible concert they lead most of the band into a room dis-including Evan and Ame who at the time were having a fight the room they lead us into had a boy by the name of Elby."

Ame patted her head, "I got it from here Plink."

"Elby is a young orphan boy who we secretly took into the dorm to take care of he was a mess and stayed quiet he had a Shugo Chara too. His Chara is Hypno Elby's dream was to be a famous hypnotist and make people feel free to be themselves. One day Elby disappeared and the next time we saw him he was under the control of Easter."

"So wait weren't you with Easter?"

"At the time yes we didn't know about their plan to capture the Embryo or what they wanted with us until the night of the concert. The songs we had been singing uptil then were happy and encouraging but Easter made me write new songs saying they were to joyful for a rock band so I did. I didn't think much of it until the night before when they came to my dorm and kidnapped my best friend Debby. They said I had to Character Change on concert night or else. I was so afraid I did what they told me and I knew what was going to happen too. I told Evan what they had done secretly he wasn't too happy with me or Easter and it was another reason the effect was so strong Evan's power is similar to mine but instead of bending wills, people feel what he feels when he character changes. The other guys had no idea what was going on and the first song we played was "In Ice" Evan darted off stage right after and Came back quickly wit Debby in hand. So I reversed the effect of my voice and we told the band to run. It took a while for me and Evan to get off stage but by the time we got there the band was already under Elby's command and Easters control. We were cornered and were about to be hypnotized too but Evan pushed me and Debby out of the way telling us to get out and we weren't welcome anymore. Debby and I were confused at first but them we caught on that Evan was protecting us. We left and ran away and left the group. Debby had told me that they also had captured the group's chara and told me where they were I managed to get these guys away from the goons and Debby and I made a run for it. Debby and I took a leave from school to find ways to save the band. She flew home to London and I came here knowing Easter Head Quarters was here and I could find a way to free my friends."

Everyone was quiet and Tadase finally spoke up, "I'm sorry about before Ame Onee-san I didn't know that was the case."

"It's okay Ta-kun but right now I have the files on where they are keeping them and obviously they are here So that makes my search a lot easier. I was planning on staying here at least a month!"

They all sweat dropped.

Amu put her hand on Ame's shoulder, "Well help anyway we can!"

"Thanks but please try not to get too involved with Mika and Mic they're the most dangerous Easter agents in the world they will do anything to get their way we have to be on our guard."

Everyone nodded. "We'll be on our guard."

----

A distant ring sounded through the house. Susan picked up the phone not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello Hinamori residence Susan Hinamori speaking."

"Hello this is The University of New York We are calling in regards to your Daughter Ame's sudden drop out of the school."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ha ha well I guess it's been a while since my last update well I've been busier than I expected sorry! Well I hope you liked this chapter and it cleared up some confusion if there was any thanks!

Disclaimer : Do not own Shugo Chara end. Of. Story.

Thanks to all who reviewed.


	8. Busted!

Hello I'm back with Chapitre huit! I'm going to do my best to do chapter nine but it might turn out to be my longest chapter so look forward to it!

Disclaimer I do not own Shugo Chara I just own Egg Salad.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The sound of Ame's converse slapping the floor impatiently was beginning to echo through out the entire garden. She kept looking at her phone and every time she looked her foot tapped faster.

"What are you waiting for Ame Onee-chan?" Amu said slightly irritated.

"A call from a stupid perverted fox." Ame said flatly after taking another glance at her phone and finally just slipped it into her bag.

"Well to commence our plan," Tadase said with his usual regal composure, "We shall first investigate the where abouts of Ame nee-chan's friends Can you tell us what were up against as far as your friends."

Ame looked thoughtful, "Well Me and Vince are the only one's who can Character transform His Transformation is Pounding Base his ability is super strength and his main attack is Percussion Wave a large vibration comes from it and can knock anyone out who is within a hundred yards from him and mine is Calico Rose I gain cat like reflexes and agility and I have steel claws and I use that guitar to make people do what I tell them. Rita's Chara change ability is super speed and musical step her threat is she reacts and moves fast. Marcus is a doggy change he gets floppy ears becomes more loving and affectionate and has dog senses and aggression when provoked but otherwise he acts like a puppy. Evan grows fox ears and a tail and moves fast not very strong but becomes really cunning." Ame grimaced at that. "And they don't have much battle experience we never delt with X-eggs until our encounter with Easter."

"Well then how did you guys learn to Chara nani?" Rima asked curiously.

"We used it for stage effects."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Nagihiko looked at his watch, "It's already going to be six thirty I think it's time we wrapped this up."

Ame yawned, "Yeah you little guys need your sleep as well as Onee-chan." She curled up on the table and began purring when Wakana flew next to her ear and strummed a mini guitar and it came out like a loud full sized Amp turned on all the way Ame jumped off the table and landed on her feet then slammed on her butt.

"Geeze I need to look up mancoons I always fall on my a-er…. Butt." She said nervously and shot up, "Well shall we go then Amu?"

Amu nodded and waved, "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

They walked down the street it was pleasantly quiet, "Hey Amu I have a question."

"Go ahead," Amu said feeling carefree, "What makes you like Ta-kun so much?"

Amu's face filled up red and little puffs of steam echoed from ear ears, "W-well he's such a prince he's always nice to everybody and…"

"Yeah all that I noticed but he seems like the kind of guy that doesn't express himself well," On the mark, "he keeps it all bottled in and is always on the defense, "Another hit, "the kind of guy who would reject you because of his own self conscious needs and doesn't even consider the feelings of the other person when he does." Bulls eye, "Only when it makes him look good."

Amu shook off all the stabs at Tadase and turned to face her cousin, "That's not true he cares about everybody in the school!"

"Is that so? Well maybe I was wrong about him but it's just he seems the type." Amu folded her arms and spun away from Ame who kept on going. "I've seen a lot of guys like him back in New York who are nice for their own image but their true self is selfish and judgmental like they want to rule over every little detail."

Amu sweat dropped, "But Tadase-kun is not like that exactly he is self conscious but only because he wants to become strong."

Ame shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I can buy that he seems nice enough."

"What about you Ame Onee-chan what kind of boy do you like?"

Ame paused and sweatdropped, "I really don't like- buzz- Huh?"

A buzzing sound echoed from the hot pink and black bag Ame clipped a pocket open and pulled out a Black cell phone and only glanced at it once before quickly answering it.

"Evan!" She chimed, "Thank Goodness is everybody all right."

"Yeah I'm fine too incase you care." A boy's voice buzzed on the other line with some sort of accent, "I'm glad your cell still works out here I snuck mine over here impressed?"

Ame's face fell and she rolled her eyes, "Get over your self Evan."

"Oh well can't say that I didn't try well yes everybody is fine and as of right now- beep- not under –beep- control –beep-"

"Hold on Evan I have another call coming in." Ame pulled her phone off of her ear and pressed a button with a frantic look on he face, "So Evan where are you guys at?"

"In the dressing room of some concert hall who was it."

"Nobody important." Ame squeaked nervously

"Really? Well-"

"Evan, important matters?"

"Righto Well from the bitty window and I mean bitty I can see a building."

Ame sweat dropped, "That's not much Help."

"Hold on hold on well it says….. It's in your lingo"

Ame slapped her fore head, "Is there any picture or marker?"

"Well it's a picture of a rather lovely blonde girl violet eyes and the works looks to be a singer of some sort it's an advertisement."

"Great hold on." She put her hand on the phone receiver, "Amu who is a blonde violet eyed Idol here?"

"That would be Utau she's releasing a new song here pretty soon."

"Utau? That isn't Ikuto's little sister is it?"

Amu's face grew surprised, "Huh how did you know that?"

"I've met her." Ame said honestly, a mumbling came from the phone and Ame put it to her ear with a look of death on her face, "You dirty pervert!"

She turned back to Amu who looked confused, "Well, where would we see a huge-ish poster next to a large stadium or concert hall?"

Amu thought about it, "I really don't know Yaya would know though I'll call her up."

Amu's phone rang and Ame's face grew panicked, "It's mom…"

"DON"T ANSWER IT!!!" Ame shouted and dropped her phone and tried to stop Amu but Amu had already clicked the answer button and had it to her ear. Ame tackled her and they both went down.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Amu? Are you all right?" Midori called from the phone which was currently in Ame's face, "Um hi Aunt Mi what's up?"

"Well I just called to check in on you guys your running late dinner is almost ready."

Ame sweat dropped and sighed, "Oh we are on our way we'll be home soon."

"Okay bye"

The line clicked and Amu sat up with dizzy spirals in her eyes, "What was that all about?"

"Ame Hello I heard a scream are you all right?"

Ame picked up her phone and put it to her ear, "Yeah I just tackled my baby cousin that's all."

"Umm okay well another thing the girl from the poster is walking down the street right now."

"Really" Ame said in a droll tone.

"What's going on?"

"Evan said Utau is near the place they are locked up in."

"I'll call her and ask where she's at."

"Oh they're doing a show of some kind finally some entertainment that's worth watching even if I don't understand a single thing they say!"

"You idiot."

"Utau!" Ame swiveled over to Amu.

"Now she's on the phone you know I really don't think I'll take back what I said."

"You're still a perv." Ame said flatly.

"I know I know but it's an emergency where are you at right now?" Amu asked nervously.

"Now she's yelling at the person on the phone that's hot I like a woman with-"

"Shut it before I call Rita on you!"

The line went quiet.

"Okay I know where that is Thanks Utau you're a life saver literally!"

A short pause, "Well I'll explain when I get there bye!"

Amu turned to Ame, "They're at The Hikari Auditorium down town I'll take you there but we need to stall for time from Mom and Dad."

"On it." Ame quickly dialed a number, "hey Aunt Mi I'm sorry but it turned out we are going to be late I have to find a Restroom really quick like we might be a while."

"All right, but try and get here as fast as you can."

"Understood thanks Aunt Mi Bye!"

"Evan we're coming for-"

"Shh I got to go." The line went dead, "Evan!"

"What's going on?" Amu questioned

"We need to hurry." Ame said in a panicked tone.

---

Midori was about to turn back to the Kitchen when the phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Ah! Midori! It's been so long!"

"Susan! How are things with you? And How's little Ema?"

"She's four months due and we were going to tell Ame when she was on break but well that's the reason I called."

"Huh?"

"Ame has run away. We don't know where or when but she dropped out of school temporarily and no one has heard from her I was hoping you had."

"Ame has been staying with us she just came here yesterday I thought you knew."

"She's there! Thank the lord! I would go up there but I can't exactly travel in my condition especially not all the way to Japan and Subaru refuses to leave my side we are both really worried about Ame could you please convince her to come home I don't know why she left she's always been such a good girl."

"Okay I will don't worry and I'll get to the bottom of this!"

"Thank you Midori!"

---

Evan threw the phone in his pocket and spun around as the door opened and a loud snap sounded and Rita, Marcus and Vince's faces went completely blank and they turn toward Evan and Held him down even tried to squirm out of their grip but they kept a tight hold on him. Mika came in followed by Elby.

"Now Elby you know what to do to him."

Elby looked at Evan with the same blank expression and pulled up a crystal pendulum and a spiral with an X on it appeared on his newspaper boy hat.

"Follow the pendulum." The crystal began to move and Evan couldn't help but follow it. He began to lose his will but he was well aware of what was going on but couldn't stop his body from going limp to Elby's hypnosis.

"Evan you will find Ame and the Chara and you will bring them back to us."

In his head Evan was screaming Never! But his head nodded and he stood up the pendulum stopped and he and the other three walked out the door headed to the outside and saw the blonde girl. Evan knew this girl was waiting for Ame but he couldn't stop his body from what it was doing. He fought back with every bit of strength he had but couldn't. He signaled for Vince and Marcus to follow him and they were about to jump her when she moved out of the way and the next thing they knew she was infront of them with a black pitch fork in hand dressed in a red devil suit, "Chara Nani Lunatic Charm"

--

Ame and Amu saw that Utau was about to get jumped by three guys Ame was the first to react, "Chara Nani Calico Rose!"

Amu followed suit, "Chara Nani Amulet Heart!"

Utau turned to them, "Ame-san?"

"Hello Utau-san so I see you know how to beat off pervs." Ame smirked as she turned to the group of fallen guys.

"Ame-Onee-san Utau can help these guys with her Angel cradle." Amu said guessing who they were,

"Who are these guys?" Utau said flatly.

"My friends can you?" Ame asked her voice a little diffrent

"Sure I guess, El!" A little angel like chara popped out of nowhere and did a chara switch with a little devil chara, "Chara nani Seraphic Charm"

Ame was amazed by Utau's Angelic appearance and her Angel's Cradle it was breath taking and her voice was simply stunning and beautiful. But like Ame's power it had no affect on the three guys they remained with their faces blank._I wonder_

"Resounding Rhythm Acoustic" Ame's guitar turned into an acoustic guitar and she strummed a soft melody with Utau's voice and the feathers that were falling around them turned from white light to a golden colored light. The boys' eyes fell and they too fell fast asleep to the lullaby. Amu remembered what happened last time and wanted to make sure that they stayed clean and switched to Suu.

"Remake Honey!" The honey covered the boys and washed away Utau and Ame Changed back and Ame rushed to her friends, "Guys!"

Vince was the first to stand up, "Wow that was cool!"

Marcus stood next to him and blushed, "Umm-….. Hi!"

Utau eyed him and he back into a corner, "Give him a break Utau he's not good at flirting and he only attacked you because he was under a hypnotic control."

"You said they were perverts."

"No I said he was a pervert." Ame said jerking her thumb toward Evan, "Wait where's Rita and Amu."

They all turned toward the auditorium and Rita was no where to be found a piece of paper pelted Evan in the back of the head, "Ow what's this?"

They turned around and Mika and Mic were behind them Rita was holding onto Amu with her hand over her mouth Amu was still in Suu mode, "Welcome back Ame Hinamori!"

"You let them go right now!" Ame said a pair of cat ears popping on her head.

"Oh that would be too easy wouldn't it? Here's the deal Ame you and the rest of your little band come with us and your little cousin and your wonderful pianist won't get hurt."

"Let her go or I swear I'll-"

"Ah uh uh!" He waved his finger and gestured to a small person behind him Elby came forward with his blank look and stood in front of Amu his pendulum began to swing and the light in Amu's eyes faded and she stood erect Rita let her go and Amu just stood by with the same blank expression.

"You don't exactly have a choice." Mic mused.

"Amu!"

"Come with us Ame you have no where to turn you're cornered."

"No she's not!" Every one turned to a whiny voice and saw an angel chara zoom right past them.

"El what are you doing?!" Utau said

"Neko-chan's heart Unlock!" Everyone sweat dropped Ame Character transformed with El her wings were mid sized and her Angelic robs a band was on her forehead in her hair was in a braided bun and her robes were knee length and was a full neck blouse with s scoop back and Ribbons winding all over her outfit with a pair of White heels with wings on them.

"Chara Nani Angelic rose."

"El what are you doing?" Utau said resting her forehead in her palm.

"Watch and see!"

Ame blushed she wasn't used to wearing this much frill. Evan stood with his mouth wide open.

"Evan you're drooling." Vince said with a smirk.

"What's this you can transform with other people's Chara!?" Ame yelped.

"No need to panic! El is on the job now neko-chan!" Ame spun around unwillingly.

"Angelic lullaby!"

Nothing happened.

"You just did it to see what would happen didn't you."

"Maybe…"

"El!" Utau said El jumped out of Ame and Wakana switched with her. Ame transformed into Calico Rose and Utau transformed with El into Seraphic charm. Ame opened her bag and Beat, Tune, Plink, and Muzzle came out the three boy chara matched with their owners Beat and Vince were the next to transform. There was a gray colored light and Beat's egg was a simple gray egg with a beat note on it. The light changed to army camouflage and A black shirt with a cameo jacket and pants appeared on Vince and army boots on his feet and a backward black barre and dog tags on his neck, "Character Transform: Pounding Base."

Ame nodded to Utau, "Angel's cradle"

"Resounding Rhythm Acoustic!"

Amu and Rita snapped out of it. Rita drop kicked Mic in the chest and she and Amu ran over to the other side and everyone got behind Vince. Two drum sticks appeared in his hand and began to glow, "Percussion Wave" he clapped the sticks together and a large glowing vibration rushed Mika and Mic. They fell on their feet,

"I believe you lose!" Ame said sticking her tongue out.

Mika was the first to stand, "Well believe what you want but we are not done with you yet!"

They both ran off the other way and disappeared. It took a minute to register but everyone knew they'd won so far.

"All righty!" Vince said and beat jumped out of him. Rita glomped Ame and began crying, "I'm so sorry Ame! Please come back to the band with us!"

"Rita I never really left." Ame laughed Utau turned back to normal and was about to leave when Amu cut her off, "Hey Utau thanks for saving us."

"No problem." She said and smiled and turned to Ame, "I expect the favor returned."

"No Problem Utau I can call you that can't I?"

"As long as I can call you Ame."

"Hey umm wait." Utau turned to the curly haired blonde boy, "Umm are you… do you…

"It's 'Do you want to go out with me?' Marcus."

"No!" Evan yelled and glomped Ame.

"Marcus." Ame said pushing Evan off of her, "Not you."

"Uh Oh thanks," He sheepishly turned to Utau, "Utau-san would you…. Go…. Date… with me."

Utau blushed slightly, "I'm busy sorry."

"Oh" Utau walked up to him, "Here" She put something in his hand and walked away.

He looked at her retreating figure and blushed.

"You guys didn't really pay attention when I taught you Japanese did you?"

The guys looked away nervously, "I did Ame!" Rita said eyeing them.

Marcus looked at what she put in her hand and noticed they were tickets to a concert. Dog ears popped out and he rubbed his head in Ame's shoulder, "Thank you Ame"

Ame pat his head, "Good job boy!"

Evan retreated into a corner moping, "Wish I were him!"

Amu laughed at them knowing why Ame was so earnest in saving her friends they were funny and sweet. "Amu I think it's time we got you home"

"Okay It's was nice meeting you all." Amu said happily.

"Hold it I've been separated from Ame too long I'm going with you!" Evan said approaching Amu and hugging her only to be pushed over again.

"I'm gong to my relative's house guys I can't just bring four random teens that would be intrusive." Ame said intelligently.

"I'm sure it's okay if I came, Ame I'm a girl and I'm your best friend!" Rita said, "Well Okay Rita can come but you three have to find a place to stay!"

The boys nodded with blank looks on their faces. "Come on lets go."

--

Ame and Amu opened the door, "We're home!" Amu chimed.

Midori was standing in the door tapping her foot impatiently, "Ame we need to have a talk."

Ame's eyes went beedy and Rita decided to go in through the balcony.

"Umm… whatcha wanna talk about auntie" Ame said trying to look innocent.

"Kitchen now!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Bwah hahahahaha LOL Just Kidding Well don't get the wrong impression this ain't the end it's only just begun! Well I hope you liked it and review plz!And a note on Ame's brief transformation with El if you read Full Moon Wo Sagashite by Tanemura-sensei the baby doll dresses were the models for Ame's Angel dress for visual reference.

Special thanks to:

XxYangYangxX (Story Alert)

And thanks to you all who have reviewed!


	9. What's Worse? Lectures or Kidnappings?

I must Apologize! I haven't updated for a while I know but blame my computer it's been acting up on me!!!!! I'm sorry and I wasn't able to make this chapter as long as I wanted So it's a little shorter

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Dinner was quiet and nervous. From the look on their faces, neither Tusgumu or Ami had a clue what was going on.

"So umm…. Auntie Mi what was the thing you needed to talk about?" Ame asked nervously as she picked at her dinner.

Midori swalloed a bite and said, "Your mother called."

Ame froze in place, her face turning to stone. Fear ran across her expression as she looked at Amu then back at Midori and tried to regain composure, "R-really what did she say?"

"She said," She placed her chopsticks down and rested her chin on her folded hands, "That you ran away from school and what I want to know is, why?"

"I didn't run away ha ha silly mom," Ame proceeded to laugh but it withered away when Midori gave her a stern tell the truth look, "…… umm how did she find out exactly?"

"The school called." Ame scrunched her face in confusion she knew the school wouldn't call because she was no longer in the custody of her parent's officially.

"Really so how's mom." Ame asked nervously Midori slammed a phone in front of her which made her jump, "Call her and ask."

Midori smiled sweetly but Ame could tell the parental strictness laced in between .Ame took the phone and picked it up and stiffly walked away and dialed her home phone it rang for a while and Ame hand her fingers crossed that they wouldn't answer when her dad picked up, "Hello?"

"Um Hi Dah how are you?" Ame said with a nervous giggle There was a grunt on the other line Ame knew she was in for a lecture her least favorite thing in the world.

"Ame! What in the world is wrong with you leaving school like that do you want to get into trouble? You had your mother and I worried sick and that's not good for your mother in her condition!"

Ame winced but then got worried what did he mean by 'In her condition', "What's wrong with Mah?"

"She's…. She's not feeling very well." Ame tilted her head wondering why her father wasn't being honest about it, "Listen Ame, we want you home as soon as possible alright? It seems being away from home has made you lose sight of what's important so we are withdrawing you from NYU and transferring you to the local university."

Ame's eyebrows shot up in surprise was her dad serious? He had never made her do or quit anything she didn't want to, "Wait you can't do that! I love my life there I have friends and a purpose you can't just take that away from me."

He stayed quiet and there was a soft mumble in the background and he came back, "Ame if you had not pulled this stunt we would have left you alone but you've proven to be irresponsible and we can't trust to leave you alone you are coming home and that's final!"

Ame stayed quiet. Everything she had been taught racing through her head and everything she had to do was sitting at the front of her mind she didn't want defy her father but she had no choice.

"Ame did you hear me?"

"Yeah Dad but that doesn't mean I have to heed it." He took a deep breath and exhaled knowing what she had to do and ready to be as eloquent about it as possible, "I'm an adult and I don't have to come back if I don't want to. I made the decision on my own and the reason I came to Japan wasn't because I came to run away or party or to get into trouble, I came to help a friend in need and I'm not leaving!"

"So your just going to throw away all that education?" he yelled on the other end. She sighed inwardly and tugged on her hair, "I'm not it's taken care of, besides you always told me to follow my dream and that's exactly why I can't leave. I have to stay. I know you'll understand soon enough but just know that I can't leave yet. I love you guys but allow me this and even if you don't I'll still stay."

"Ame you have to come home." His voice was pained almost pleading which caught Ame off guard. She was tempted to say yes from the sound of his voice but she stayed firm, "I will, but not now. Bye Dad."

She heard her father yell her name as she pulled the phone away from her ear Tsmugu tapped her on the shoulder, "If I may Ame-chan." She nodded and handed the phone to Midori and Tusmugu who were behind her. Ame picked up her plate and walked upstairs to finish her food. Tsumugu took up the phone as they watched Ame walked up the stairs, "Hello Onii-san."

"Tsumugu!"

Tsmugu smiled, "Yup how are you three doing?"

"We're alright stressed but alright. How are you four."

"Ah were good things have been lively but fun." He turned to The staircase, "Ame sent a lewtter to us before hand telling us she was coming so I'm guessing it's just a visit she's gotten so big."

"it's been months Since we've seen her so I'lll take you word for it,. I'm glad she told you ahead to time, that's good, but I have to say Ame has been worrying us"

"She's fine!" he said in an assuring tone, "She's been a little more daring but she's the same old Ame don't worry she just came to see us I guarantee it. We'll convince her to come home soon besides I think she'll forgive us once she finds out the news. Ema-chan has a good role model in all the girls"

"Especially Amu and Ame they are bright strong willed girls."

Tsumugu nodded, "They are and they know how to be good. I'm sure Ame didn't do this with absolutely no reason behind it."

"Your right."

"Well I'm glad to hear from you but long distance is costly and I reassure you we'll get her on the plane to see you."

"I trust you Tsumugu," He paused for a monet, "And Tell Ame I trust her too."

"Will do."

--

Ame plucked the strings of her guitar with Wakana and Miki listening closely. Rita and Plink were enjoying Suu and Ran's hospitality as they listened to Ame fight her writers block.

"Ah I'm so dead when I finally get home," She strummed a blues like chord, "I can't believe I said that to dad." Ame sang and strummed another chord, "I've got the, I'm in trouble when I get home Blues!"

Rita laughed and the chara giggled and fell off the guitar and rolled on the floor, "Well at least they're reasonable parents and from what you've told us they seem to be really caring." Rita said lying back on Amu's cushion seats. Still giggling from Ame's silly blues song. Ame sat up and laughed too, "They are they're great parents, "She sighed and randomly plucked the strings, "and I hate to do this to them but we have to save our little friend Elby I can't believe how low those two would go kidnapping a little orphan boy." Ame said and plucked the G string with a little extra vigor. It hummed through the room but the vibrant humm was cut off by a sudden tapping. Ame and Rita turned to the window and Ikuto was there waiting patiently for an answer.

"Ikuto?" Ame said putting her guitar aside and getting up and sliding the door open.

"Where's Amu?" He said looking around the room past Ame

"Hi to you too" Ame said flatly and slid the door closed as he entered. He walked in and noticed Rita who had her mouth open with a little drool drop from her lips, "Who are you?"

Rita stood up and held out her hand, "Me llamo Rita mucho gusto guapo gato!"

Ame and Ikuto sweat dropped Ame shook her head and rested a hand on Rita's shoulder, "Habla Jappones Porfavor."

"Oh sorry." She laughed, "My name is Rita I'm Ame's friend from collage."

Ikuto smirked and sat down on Amu's bed, "That was Spanish right?"

They both nodded. His smirk grew deeper and he said, "Tomé una clase española el año pasado. Gracias por el elogio."

Their jaws dropped to the floor. Ame was the first to recover and laughed at Ikuto, "Your full of surprises aren't you, Ikuto-kun?

He shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable on Amu's bed. "So where is Amu?"

"Bath she just got in so she might be a while." Ame said sitting herself cross legged on one of the cushions.

"Ah that's too bad I guess I'll have to wait." Ikuto wined as he fell flat in his back in Amu's bed. Ame huffed and picked up her guitar and started to strum the melody to her favorite song _I must Not Chase the Boys_ By Play. Rita did a double take from Ikuto and Ame and got a sneaky smirk on her face. Ame looked at her suspiciously as she walked over to Ikuto.

"So Ikuto right?" Ikuto lifted his head to her ignoring her informality, "Well I was wondering, are you single?"

"What?" Ikuto and Ame chorused. Ame was a shocked tone but Ikuto was a more amused tone.

"Rita don't ask him weird questions!" Ame snapped a small blush formulating on her face knowing what her friend was hinting at.

"What's weird about that and I'm asking for y-" Ame smacked her on the back of the head before she could say anything else. Ikuto laughed, "I am single by choice for now anyway."

"Huh?" Rita looked at Ame confused and Ame just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey Ikuto would you mind waiting outside or something we were planning on changing into PJ's."

Ikuto looked at her with a flat face, "So?"

Ame's face turned into a tomato red and she picked him up by the collar and slide the balcony door open and threw him on it, "So get out, you perv!"

She slid the door shut and closed the curtains, "Honestly I'm beginning to think he's worse than, Evan."

--

"Achoo!"

Vince turned to Evan who sneezed and laughed, "Bless you"

"Uhg! Ever since we were dragged here that's been happening a lot." He moaned and blew his nose in a tissue.

"So what do you think the girls are doing now?" Marcus asked flipping through the channels on the hotel T.V. Looking bored.

"Balabalance!"

Click.

"I don't know having a slumber party?" Vince said sarcastically. There was a short silence and they looked at each other. And an idea slithered through each of their minds each silently agreeing to what their next move would be.

"Well it was rude of them to just leave us to fend for ourselves," Vince said slipping on his boots.

"And they do need some protection in case Easter comes again." Marcus reasoned turning off the T.V.

"Well then I guess we should crash the party." Evan said with an evil grin.

--

Amu opened the door to her room just as Ame had closed the curtains. "Hey Ame Onee-san why did you close the curtains? It's pretty tonight."

"Umm a stray cat tries to get in." Ame laughed nervously, "I'll take the next turn in the bath ha!" She turned to Rita, "Don't let him in!"

Amu wondered why Ame was letting A poor stray fend for himself.

"Okay okay!" Rita said waving her hands. Ame stormed out of the room into the bathroom. Amu noticed she had a red color to her face and wondered if she as running a fever.

Amu looked at Rita who had an innocent look on her face. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Rita and plink yelped. Ran Miki Suu and Wakana nodded in unison and floated down next to Rita and Plink. A tapping came from the window Amu's eye brows shot up, "What was that?"

Rita shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't hear anything."

"Ne nither,"

"Didin't hear nothing"

"No sound was heard of Course."

"Nope"

"Nothing."

Amu eyed them suspiciously and walked to her desk and pretended to sit down but then drew back curtain before Rita could react and saw Ikuto waving with the usual smirk on his face, "What the Hell?" Amu yelled. There was a loud thud in the hall and a scrambling sound and Ame burst in the room and shut the curtains, "Like I said don't let the stray cat in!"

Ame walked back out and Amu and Rita had a surprised look on their faces. Rita tipped back and started laughing hysterically. Amu let out a nervous laugh too. Then suddenly Rita stopped and a blank look crossed her face. Amu was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed a whooshing noise followed by a light chime and she found herself putting Ame's guitar in it's case picking it up and following Rita out the Balcony door she didn't know why and was too relaxed to try and resist it. Ran Miki and Suu seed to be allured into it too and Plink was dazed on Rita's shoulder. They pushed back the door and Ikuto was there looking on with a worried expression. He grabbed her and shook her shoulders, "Amu! Snap out of it."

Too relax to heed him, she ignored him and Rita pulled him off and pushed him in the room and closed the door and both jumped off the balcony.

Amu had no idea where she was going just that she couldn't resist the pull that was telling her to go.

--

The soft melodic chime rang though their ears just as they rounded the corner and Rita and Amu were walking toward them. This time they lost all sense of what they were doing. Evan looked at Amu who had a guitar case in her hand. He knew what was happening but his mind was numb the control was even stronger than before he couldn't even try to resist its lure. They walked to the curb where a car was waiting and they all got in. There were three figures shadowed in the car a woman's voice was the first to speak, "Amu dear, did you get what we asked?"

Amu nodded blankly and pulled up Ame's guitar case.

"Very good" The car passed a Light and Evan recognized Mika's face lighted with an expression of malevolence in her features.

--

Hearing yet another thud Ame stormed out this time and opened the door to Amu's room. She scanned the room and saw that Ikuto was lying on his back and the door was closing, "What's going on?" She yelled and ran to Ikuto.

"Something is wrong with Amu!" Ikuto said pulling himself up "she and your friend walked off of the balcony with blank expressions."

Ame panicked she rushed to the door and slid it opne and almost jumped off the balcony. She saw not only Amu and Rita but the rest of the group climbing into a black car and each of their eggs were following them. Ame noticed Amu had her guitar case in her hand.

"What's happening?" Ikuto said looking out the balcony.

Ame grimaced and stepped onto the ledge, "I'm being called to the stage."

Ame jumped off the balcony and heard a slight thump and saw Ikuto right behind her, "I'm coming with you. I'm going to make sure Amu is safe."

Ame nodded and they both Chara transformed and ran after the car. The person in the car saw that they were chasing them and hit the gas and speed up. That didn't stop Ame, she kept up with the car easily and Ikuto on their heels. Ame jumped on the car and it began to swerve she just dug her claws into the car and Ikuto took a leap in front of the car and punched the car hood and it came to a screeching halt. Ame and Ikuto opened the two back doors to find there was no one in them suddenly they were both pushed in the car. Ame landed on top of Ikuto and he hit his head on the door as it closed. The doors clicked Ame ignoring Ikuto under her tugged on the handle, they were locked in. The car started moving and Ame grunted and rolled off of him onto the floor, "What just happened?"

"We were tricked." Ikuto said flatly as he punched the roof but it didn't pierce.

"What?" He said and punched again and there were sparks but no holes or dents in the roof. A voice laughed from a speaker and they both flipped their heads to the source of the voice, "That's right Tskuyomi Ikuto the car isn't very breakable inside as it appears on the outside."

The laugh grew annoying Amu punched the monitor and it sent a shrill signal through the monitor, "Ow!"

"What have you done with them?!" Ame screamed.

"Easy with the equipment Ame dear. Don't worry, everyone is safe they are all essential for our plan including your little look alike. We've done the research and her power is almost as impressive as yours." The voice crooned

"Leave her out of this!" Ikuto and Ame shouted in unison.

"I don't think so and Ikuto-kun. Oh! how will your stepfather react to your betrayal? I would rethink your position help us or help yourself either way you have no choice but to help us think of your sister and Amu."

Ikuto's face froze and Ame slammed her fist on the monitor again and it blurred. "That witch she'll pay for this!"

Ikuto's face relaxed a little as he watched Ame. She turned back to normal and pulled her phone out. She opened the GPS ap. It was a newer model and the program was the latest and somehow more advanced. There was an option bar and Ame typed in a number and the screen paneled out a few hundred feet from their dot another dot appeared and was moving in the same direction they were.

"What is that?" Ikuto asked looking at the phone.

"A special GPS program that I came up with in Tec class, "She said casually and she scrolled to the possibled destinations they were headed, "I programmed it to locate five other cell numbers four of them are in the dot in front of us. That's how we find Amu and the gang."

"So you are a genius." Ikuto said impressed as a genuine smiled graced his lips.

"No just well educated." Ame said as she smiled back at Ikuto. She turned her head to the screen and Yoru Popped out of Ikuto and he changed back. "With this is should be a piece of cake-nya"

Wakana flicked him on the nose, "Hold on there Yoku. This ap only can go up to a distance as little as 100 feet. Any less it defaults and we are blind."

"But still it's enough for us to find them." Ikuto said studying the building they were approaching more closely it was an auditorium that was built and ran by Easter. Both dots pulled into the back road and Ame's eyes lit and a smirk crept across her face.

"I have a plan." Ame said turning to Ikuto, "And it involves you getting out of betrayal."

Ikuto looked at her surprised but then his own sly smirk crept across his face.

"We're all ears."

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Ooh! What's Ame got up her sleeve?

Speacial thanks to:

**Jessicalee94 **(Favorite Story)

**1Amu (**Favorite Story; Story Alert)

**xOxOAmutoXoXo **(Story Alert)

And thanks to All who reviewed!


	10. The Plan!

First things First I Am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating in a while remember how I said my computer was giving me problems it broke T.T so I haven't had a functioning computer in over a month and it's been driving me crazy! Well I hope ya'll can forgive me! So here's the next chappy and again I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mika grinned satisfaction as Ikuto and Ame got out of the car willingly. They were not not facing each other and Ikuto had a grip on her Chara.

"I'm glad you remembered where your loyalties lie Ikuto-kun Follow us." Mika nodded to the driver and he opened the door where the rest of the group trickled out of the black car all with the black expression on their face.

They entered a back door and Ikuto and Ame followed their hypnotized friends down a hall with several security guards lined on the walls. Ame eyed each one and they all grunted in discomfort and embarrassment. They led them to the backstage and serveal effects tecnitions and PA were surring around too busy to notice the large group of teens. It wasn't exactly a mystery why they stopped here to discuss the staging as it was being set up for the concert.

"So here's the deal Ame you play your little guitar and release all of the X-eggs in the stadium and if the embryo shows up and you capture it we will release you and your friends." Mic said vindictively, Ame smirked and stared at the scar on his cheek from her scratch.

"It's as good as your going to get." Mika added.

Ame glared at her, "Sounds like a cheap deal that won't be kept."

"Of course we'll keep it," Mika assured acidly, "that is of course if you command the Embryo to be captured. After that we have no use for you."

Ikuto shot a glance at Ame who was still glaring at Mika. He wondered if it was possible, if she could really do it.

"Fine, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Ame said flatly. Mika nodded and told a guard next to her to take the group to their dressing rooms.

"Ikuto you can give her the little kitten back." Ikuto released his grip on Wakana and watched Ame and the others leave with a watchful eye.

"Don't get caught" Ikuto whispered to Yoru who floated with the group. He was following them to be able to tell Ikuto where they were as Ame had planned. They were led down a hall and were separated in two different rooms for boys and girls and as soon as the doors were shut Yoru raced back to Ikuto.

"Ikuto I've found them-Nya! This way, let's go!"

--

As soon as they had entered the room everyone snapped out of it. Rita attacked Ame with another large hug. "I'm so sorry Ame! I can't believe they're making you do this!"

"They're making all of us do this Rita remember." Ame laughed and then her face creased with a serious expression.

Amu had remembered what they were talking about before a long time goal of easter and the Guardians might be easily caught by a simple command? Amu had to be sure, "Ame-Onee-san can you really command the Embryo?" she asked sternly catching both of the older girls off guard.

"I don't know." Ame answered sullenly, "I hope not. But if I can, the plan is, I'm going to give it to Ikuto-kun."

"What?" Rita and Amu yelled in unison. Ame nodded seriously, \"I don't know his wish but I know it has nothing to do with Easter. If anything I noticed he's more trapped then we are right now and because of that I believe we can trust the Embryo to him."

Rita whined in Spanish. But Amu understood. She had always wondered what Ikuto's wish was and the last time they were so close to reaching the Embryo his face held pain and longing in it for some reason. She knew Ame was right.

"I agree. I don't know what Ikuto's wish is but it is better than Easter." Amu said there was a light tapping at the door and Ame answered it. Ikuto slid in and shut it behind them. Amu panicked, "Ikuto what are you doing in the girl's dressing room!?"

"I told him to come here," Ame chimed breaking the serious atmosphere, "Don't be so modest."

Amu calmed down but still blushed Ikuto smirked at her, "Don't worry Amu I wouldn't do anything with your obese cousin around."

Ame slapped him in the back of the head, "Be serious Ikuto! Geeze."

"Sorry." He said rubbing his head where Ame had hit him.

"Well to catch you guys up on the plan, we are going to release the stadium X-eggs."

"What?" Rita and Amu chorused.

"Let me finish. From my research on the embryo, the Embryo is attracted to a great force of purity not dreams in peril, it actually avoids that."

"Then Easter is headed to a dead end then." Rita snickered.

"But we do want the embryo to appear to distract the Easter Agents." Ame said a slightly irritated vein popping for being interrupted again. "I'll try the whole control the powerful wishing thing but I highly doubt it'll work. But if it does I'll just command it to give Ikuto his dreams of a never ending supply of cat nip."

Amu and Rita thought Ame was serious and turned to Ikuto with a flat "that's your dream?" look on their faces. Ame snickered.

"Isn't that your dream?" Ikuto said flatly. Ame resisted the urge to hit him again.

"Back to the plan! Once the agents let down their guard those of us who can Chara transform will take over the stage and Amu will purify the X-eggs and We'll keep watch for the embryo I'll do my thing and I've picked out a song that I know will get hypnotism gone and for Ikuto I trust the task for making sure Elby is within purifying distance and I'll leave that to Amu. After we escape and I regret to say… we have to break up the band."

"Why." Rita asked sadly.

"Because if the band sticks together they'll come after us again," Ame said sternly with sadness hinting at her voice, "this way we'll be separate and harder to reach you'll be in Madrid, Evan will be in Britain with Debby, Marcus will be in Florida, Vince will be in Alaska, and I'll be in Washington. It's the best way all other tactics are too risky."

"I guess I understand stupid Easter." Rita mumbled.

"The next thing is to inform the guys we can't exactly leave them in the dark so I need my fastest player." She nodded to Rita who perked up, "Rita you're up to bat."

"Finally!" She sighed.

Plink floated up and bowed, "Crescendo decrescendo Forte!"

A treble cleft pin popped up in Rita's Short hair and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

--

Rita rushed in just as Vince was about to use Beat to thrash the wall open, "Hey guys, I've got a plan from Ame."

Rita quickly summarized the plan and their face fell at the final details of breaking up the band but they understood too, "well all right if Ame says so I guess we can't protest and plus it makes sense."

"So everybody in on it?" Rita asked

"I guess." Evan mumbled seeming even more depressed than before. Rita knew why but decided to let him mope. "Well we better get ready for our last concert."

"Geeze! we haven't even really made it big and we are already on our farewell." Marcus joked trying to lighten the mood Vince and Rita laughed but Evan stayed depressed.

Rita was furious and grabbed him by the collar before he could even blink, "Geeze! Don't act like a sissy and mope around tell her how you feel instead of feeling sorry for yourself. You wonder why she doesn't like you. It's because you always play around she doesn't know you're serious and if you won't tell her, forever hold your peace!"

Evan didn't say anything. But his comical look of shock showed that he didn't realize that Rita knew anything about how he felt about Ame. "I suggest you better do it soon before we say goodbye."

Rita dropped him and rushed out of the room in a flash Evan stared back at her and looked at the two other guys who were nodding in agreement.

"Have all of you known?"

"You make it kind of obvious Dude."

"The only one who doesn't is Ame she's too innocent to notice."

"Oh." Evan stood up facing the door, "But we have a plan to go through with so we can't get off track."

Vince scowled at his back, "Coward."

--

Ikuto had already left by the time Rita had come back and Ame was already in her concert attire. It was a black shredded shirt with a magenta faded pleather jacket and shredded black jeans. Her guitar was slung over her shoulders by a metal studded strap.

"Were they horrible?" Ame joked noting the sour look on Rita's face. Rita smirked, "You have no idea."

Amu was dressed too. She had on a cute shirt dress that was black and red plaid and black leggings and boots with a chocker and her hair was done in the same messy curls as Ame. It looked good on her. Amu probably changed considering it was good not to go out in public in your PJ's especially not to a rock concert. Rita quickly got into her attire. It was a red leather tube top and black leather jeans and matching red jean jacket and stilettos.

As soon as Rita was finished getting ready a PA came in and ushered them outside to under the stage where they would rise from the bottom. Ame would usually gush at that but it was a bittersweet privilege. Ame nodded to Evan and the others for a cue and they heard the roar of a thousand screaming fans. Ame's memory of the last concert flashed in her mind and she was beginning to feel herself buckle under the pressure.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well that's a wrap for now I will hopefully be able to update again soon.

Special thanks to:

LuckyStarWitch (Favorite Story; Favorite Author; Story Alert; Author Alert)

The-kiss-of-life (Favorite Story)

And to all who reviewed!


	11. Roll Out The Red Carpet

Lunar: Hi Low dear readers I'm back and I want you all to meet somebody!

Kimi: Hi my name is KimiKo Oh Snap but just call me Kimi Lunar's my Onee-chan!

Ikuto: Kimi sounds like Mini *Smirk*

Kimi: Grr!

Lunar: Now, now, you two!

Amu: can't we just get on with the story?

Tadase: Yes I agree its about time the g- *smack*

Lunar: Shut up you'll give it away! Quick somebody do the disclaimer before Ta-kun spoils the surprise!

Ame: Lunar nor Kimi owns Shugo Chara they're just overenthusiastic fans.

Evan: Please review at the end of the chapter…..

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The lights on the stage went out and the stadium was completely dark. Slowly a sound crept up from the stage it sounded like a distant circus coming closer but somehow it had a darker sad sound to it. A twisted chord rang through the stadium and Fog and a dim light lit the stage three figures with guitars strapped around them appeared first and then two odd shaped large figures appeared in the back. The figure on the left started strumming a despairing sounding melody and the one on the right played low long chords. The middle figure stepped up to a microphone his guitar still at rest.

"I stand in the crowd."

The drummer began to make the beat.

"People just walk right through me

The way I am now

Is not what I want ..to ..be"

He took up his guitar and the started strumming chords that gave the song more feeling.

"I want to be heard

I want ot have ..a dream"

"So I stand on the stage now" His voice went louder and suddenly the crowd felt like they had suddenly disappeared but were captivated by the entrancing velvety folds of the singer and the complex mold of the band's music.

"It's not that much different

I'm more alone now

Then I ever had been."

All of the members seemed to be in sync as they slammed on their instruments but it sounded so composed so perfect this group was truly in perfect harmony. The lights lit the stage and you could clearly make out the figures. Ame, Evan and Marcus were entranced by their own playing. Vince was slamming the drums rhythmically and Rita followed lithely pushing down chords on the electric upright.

"So Roll out the red Carpet

Now that we're done

Roll out the red carpet

Now that we're gone

It seems like a thou….send… years

Since we last played this song" The music slowed and became softer.

"So roll out the red carpet

Now that we're done"

Little dots appeared next to each musician. It was their Chara and suddenly Marcus had dog ears Evan had Fox ears and Ame had Cat ears. A blonde haired boy covered his ears as well as the group of four with him. They tried to navigate around the crowd each with little chara following them.

"Geeze this crowd is too thick how will we find Amu-chii if we can't even get through!" Yaya whined

"What?" Kukai yelled back his ears still covered. Yaya shook her head vigorously to say never mind. They managed to get through the majority of it but when they tried to get on stage they were halted by very scary looking security guards.

"Sorry no access without passes." He said glaring down at the group of preteens.

"You mean these passes?"

Everyone turned around to see Ikuto holding five badges winking mischievously at the security guard.

"All right you may come in." The group crowded in the backstage. Tadase turned to Ikuto with a stern look on his face, "Tskyomi Ikuto why are you helping us?"

"It befits me." Ikuto said sharply

"How." Tadase commanded.

"Look Kiddy king we don't exactly have the time look out in the audience." Ikuto said moving a curtain aside. The entire stadium was filled with X-eggs and the song was coming to a close. "Go find Amu and get rid of these eggs she should be near the west side of the stage I suggest you move quickly."

Tadase blushed with frustration as Ikuto disappeared into the black of the deeper part of the stage corridor. Nagehiko put a hand on Tadase's shoulder, "Let's go find Amu-chan."

--

Amu was ready Ran Miki and Suu floating right next to her. She was waiting for the final note as a cue to appear. Even though she was told not to she couldn't help but listen to the song a little since Ame already made a precaution so she wouldn't fall into the spell she couldn't help but feel a little sad when she listened. The song felt like lost hope and Evan's voice filled with sadness and despair was the connecting piece. Something in Amu broke she didn't know what it was but it was painful. She felt desperate hopeless and an Image of somebody saying goodbye someone she knew…. Was it Nadeshiko? No his hair was short and his walk was like a cat's…..

"Ran!" Amu turned around as Ran was trying to fight her egg shell. Suddenly Miki and Suu too where closing. They failed and their eggs fell on the floor Amu gathered them up and looked at them despairingly. "No guys I need you!"

--

They finished the song. Ame was haunted by the many X-eggs they had created floating around chanting "Useless….Useless."

She turned to the side exit where Amu was supposed to wait and saw Amu on the floor hunched over.

Out of Panic Ame ran over to her younger cousin and saw that Amu's eggs were all now X-eggs. "Why?" Ame cried, "I made the precaution what they hell?!"

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered. Ame looked at Amu and shook her her eyes blank and listless. Not like the hypnotized look from Elby but the sad look someone had from a broken heart. She looked into the audience they all had that look. It was from emotion that they lost their hearts eggs not from command so the person who was really responsible wasn't Ame. Coming closer to Ame with a concerned look on his face his blue eyes shining from the florescent light. The real reason….

"Evan…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lunar: C-l-i-f-f-y! I had this in my head so I wanted to write it out really badly.

Kimi: I was wondering why you were so quiet during dinner….

Tadase: Why did Amu-chan say Ikuto's name instead of mine!? T.T

Ikuto: because I'm more of a man than you and she knows it

Amu:*blush* sh-shut up!

Lunar- so it's true Ha ha!

Ame: before we forget we have special thank yous remember?

Lunar: Oh yeah!

Special thanks:

Gaarah (Favorite Story; Story Alert)

And to all you wonderful people who reviewed!

Everybody: Bye!

Kimi: P.S. The song "Roll Out the Red Carpet" was written by Lunarain137! One of her better one's

Lunar: it's true


	12. Author's Note: Please read

Hi guys…… Um well I know it's only my first story but right now I'm completely stumped on what to do next heh….U….

So I'm putting this story on temporary Hiatus but I'm uploading a new one it's still shugo Chara and it's going to be OoC but I hope you all will forgive me for putting this one off for a while

I'm really dory but please read my new story!

P.S. I would also like to thank

rainlet ( Favorite Story)

Don't worry I'll be back but I'm gonna take a break from this story


	13. A New Chance!

Hello I'm finally updating this and I'm also updating _I had always wanted a pet_ and _Fading Dust _either today or really soon sorry it's taken so long I just got a job and all that fun stuff so I haven't had much time to write ^^ So I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a kind of a filler before "Chance of a Diamond" so the next chappy can slid in smoothly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara though I wish I did!

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8--8-8

The hush of the crowd and the sudden chorus of x-eggs chanting "Useless" was his cue to act his part of Ame's plan. He snuck in the back stealthily past the security and everyone else who was loitering back stage. Yoru swiftly flew past them because they couldn't see him and hovered right in front of Ikuto who was carefully navigating the crowd unnoticed.

"They're holding the kid in the third door in the back next to the control room-nya!" Yoru whispered to Ikuto. He nodded and chara changed and swiftly swung through the hangers and landed in front of the door. His cat ears picked up a small boys voice repeating, "No one wants me I'm alone." over and over again. (A/N: Ikuto speaks fluent English LOL XD). Ikuto pushed open the door and saw the young brown haired boy his eyes were shadowed and he kept staring at the ground repeating that sentence over and over again. Ikuto tapped the kid on the head, "Yo kid what makes you think that?"

Elby looked up at him. His eyes void of all emotion, "Cause Mama and Daddy left me they didn't want me…"

"What about Ame and them they liked you didn't they?" Ikuto said casually scratching the back of his head as if he was bored, "The way I see it even if your folks left you, you shouldn't show weakness because then people pity you and look down upon you do you want that?"

Elby shook his head, "I used to think that too but even though I stod with my chin up no body acknowledged me so I wanted to make them to I wanted to tell them what to do but they still don't see me!" Elby stood up anger starting to form in his eyes. Ikuto smirked, "How weak of you. Even if you can hypnotize people they still really don't acknowledge you. It's a lie you created no matter what you do," Ikuto smiled bitterly, "They see you the same way."

Elby's eye focused and tears poured out of them, "I want to be seen I want to be loved!." Elby's egg turned from a black and white X to a black and white spiral and it cracked and a little guy in a suit and tails with a crystal pendilum, "look into my eyes and look into yourself you shall never be afraid again!"

Elby blinked at the blue eyes redheaded shugo chara and he smiled at him, "Greetings Elby! I'm Hypno I'm you're shugo chara you true self!"

The small boy stared in wonder at the small being, "Shugo Chara?" He smiled a smile only a cute 8 year old boy could pull off, "Yay! I'm not completely alone."

Ikuto smirked, "You had Ame and them right of course you were never alone as long as you had your friends."

Elby nodded and smiled, "Yes!"

--

Evan helped Ame carry Amu to the stage, "Ame I'm so sorry all this time it was both our _Talents that made this cataclysm that is." He directed to the swelling X-eggs. _

"_I know Evan," Ame said as they walked to the stage, "We have to think of something before the x-eggs get restless but without Amu's power I don't know how we'll do it."_

"_Perhaps I could be of Help." A light voice chimed from somewhere. Ame and Evan looked around until they saw a small pig tailed shugo chara floating above them, "How do you do I'm Dia!"_

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_I know it's a short chapter but I hope you like it! I'm going to update the next one soonish but the rest of the story I shall update!_

_Please R&R I'm sorry I don't have special thanks cuz I lost the page so everyone who reviewed and favortied and alerted me I thank you from the bottom of my heart! _


	14. Chance Of A Diamond

Hello long time no update huh? Well I'm on the last three chapters of this story! So I'm gonna Update 'em all tonight except the epilogue and I really appreciate all of you who have read and reviewed and favorited on this story I truly, truly, appreciate your support! And if you liked this story look forward to the squeal!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara but I am a huge Fan!

________

"Dia?" Ame paused then she realized who, "You're Amu's un-hatched Shugo Chara!"

Dia nodded, "Amu-chan is sleeping but she can be woken up!" Dia floated in front of Amu and they both lit up in a bright golden light. Evan and Ame let go of Amu. The light dwindled and Amu was dressed in a yellow-gold dress and boots with her hair in pigtails and a headset as a makeshift headband. She smiled curtsied in a confident cute manner, "Chara Nani Amulet Diamond!"

"Huh?" Evan and Ame chorused in a light harmony which made Dia smile. "I can do the purification as well." They realized that it was Dia's voice instead of Amu's.

"Dia I thought you said you could wake Amu up!" Ame nearly shrieked. Dia nodded, "Amu-chan will wake up but, like a sleeping princess, she needs a special spell breaker from her prince."

Ame pondered over the thought of Tadase kissing Amu then realized the person who Amu had been calling wasn't Tadase it was Ikuto!

"So what do we need to do?" Evan asked impatiently. Ame made an irritated pouty face at him. Dia/Amu smiled and spun lightly around and pointed at the X-eggs.

"We need to navigate the eggs back to their sleeping places first!" She turned her head to the east entrance where Ikuto, Elby, and the guardians where gathering and behind them where the band was ready.

Amu/Dia stepped back pointed toward Ikuto and then Pointed to the X-eggs which suddenly sprung for an attack at Amu.

--

Elby stared bewildered wondering where all these strange black eggs had come from. Ame and Evan were on stage along with a smaller girl who looked like Ame who was in a yellow-gold dress. She pointed toward the blue haired guy who saved him earlier then at the ominous eggs. The eggs then, suddenly, headed straight for the smaller pink haired girl. The blue haired man sprang forward so fast that Elby felt wind whip from his quick movement. As the wave of the black eggs came crashing toward the girl he yelled "AMU!" and the girl made a sudden jerk. He picked her up and then he, Evan, and Ame jumped out of harm's way just as the X-eggs crash unto the stage.

--

As soon as Ikuto yelled her name Amu awoke from her "sleep" and saw the large wave of X-eggs from her dream coming at her. And just like in the dream Ikuto saved her. She blushed and felt as thought she wasn't able to talk. For some reason it seemed like she hadn't seen him for ages. She studied his face all of his features carefully and wondered why his eyes seemed so determined and worried. Then she remembered what was going on but not exactly sure what had happened since Egg Salad had begun their song, "Ikuto what's going on?"

"X-eggs" Ikuto said bitterly just as they landed. Ikuto put Amu down on the stage. Two figures landed next to them. Amu noticed it was Ame and Evan they both looked at her curiously. "Dia?" Ame said unsure. Both Amu and Ikuto shot her a confused glance.

"Ame Onee-chan it's me!" Amu said in a flat voice. Ame smiled brightly and scooped her up in a hug. Amu was a little surprised but then it dawned on her that she was transformed with Amulet Diamond.

"Hurry they're regrouping!" Rita called out from behind her upright. The X-eggs were swirling in a mad frenzy gathering together into one large X-egg.

"Crikey" Evan said aloud when they saw this. Ame turned swiftly to Amu and put her hands on Amu's shoulders. "Amu it's now or never!" Ame flipped Amu around and smirked her most infamous smirk, "Purify them so we can put on a show no one will forget!"

Amu nodded. Ame let go of Amu's shoulders and Amu began to float. She reaised her hands above her head as if she were holding something and a gold microphone shaped device appeared in the empty space where before there was nothing. Pointing toward the X-eggs she exclaimed, "Negative heart Lock on!" A large heart hovered over the mass of X-eggs and captured it.

"OPEN HEART!"

The glittery sparkles from the object fell on all of the X-eggs and purified them. With an air of benevolence and light abounded about the stadium and each egg settled back into their hosts. Among the glittery mess Ame spotted an unusually bright and iridescent egg.

"Hey you egg!" Ame shouted to it and it quickly responded to her voice. Ame flinched really regreatful that she could do that but preceded with her plan, "Go to Ikuto and fufill his wish!!" She pointed to Ikuto and the egg obediently flew into Ikuto's hands. Ikuto shot her a grateful glance and was just about to make his wish, but before he could, Mic came from behind and thrust his elbow right into Ikuto's back causing Ikuto to drop the embryo and withered to the ground in pain. Amu quickly fled to his side not really paying attention to what he she was doing.

"Amu…" Ikuto said gasping a little from the breath knocked out of him.

"Stupid brats did you think we would be fooled Ha ha you make me laugh!" Mic reached for the embryo as fast as he could but Ame thought faster and commanded it, "Run Egg! Run!"

The egg jolted a little confused but obeyed Ame and floated up and out of the auditorium. Everyone watched it in a brief pause as it disappeared. Amu noticed the desperate and dejected look on Ikuto's face as he watched it fly away, his only hope, gone. Mic on the other hand was enraged and for revenge he pushed Ame off the stage to plummet the eightfoot drop head first. Amu screamed and Almost dove for her when Ikuto caught her arm and help her back. Evan went blank and threw a firce right hook into Mic's jaw. After Mic went down, withering in pain, Evan dove off the stage to see if Ame was okay.

Luckily, her cat instincts kicked in and Ame landed on her feet. Surprised, she looked around and then stood up straight, "That's a first" Ame mused.

"Ame!" Ame turned to Evan swinging off the stage's edge rushing toward her. Ame noticed his face was flushed and he had a truly panicked face. Ame looked at him bewildered and thought, _he actually does care about me?!_

Evan wrapped her in a big bear hug and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Thank goodness you're a cat." He breathed in relief, "I was so worried you would be hurt from that fall!"

"No worries!" She patted his back lightly and he released her from his hug, "We've won look!" She pointed to Elby running to them. "Are you okay, Ame!"

"We're fine." Ame said happily as she gave a gentle hug to Elby.

"W-w-wait you just said we'r-" Ame shot up and pinched Evan's lips shut.

She turned back to Elby, "How bout' you sweetie, how are you?" Elby looked up at Ikuto then back at Ame, "A lot better."

"You little snots!" Everyone whipped their heads toward Mic who was up holding his broken jaw. "You won't get away with this that easily!"

Ame jumped on stage in front of Amu who was kneeling next to Ikuto. Ikuto was holding his side and winced from the pain. An obvious bruise mark was deep purple and pulsing from where he was hit. But It didn't stop him from standing over Amu to protect her from whatever else Mic was capable of.

Ame jerked the microphone toward her and her eyes narrowed in defiance, smirked, cocked her head, and sarcastically said, "Tell me something I don't know"

_________

Oh and one more thing For all of those who favorited and reviewed in the last chapter and of course all of those who read thank you very much I don't have a special thanks page because well… I lost track of who went with witch story LOL he he please for give me and enjoy the final two chapters!


	15. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Dsclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the first song in this fic…. But I did write the second one.

_______

Ame smirked and began to sing one of her favorite songs by Selena Gomez from "Another Cinderella Story".

_Everbody tells me _

_That it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to fake it_

_There's no way to break in_

Mic froze in response. The Audience began to wake up midst the entire calamity still going on but still completely oblivious as well. The band began to play and follow Ame's lead. Evan jumped on stage and picked up his guitar and joined the rest of the group. Ikuto and Amu turned back to normal and Yoru dragged Ikuto's Violin to him.

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feelin'_

_I shouldn't believe in_

_The Dreams that I'm Dreamin'_

Ikuto joined in the front group and added a different spice to the song from his violin. The Audience was cheering because they hadn't realized the show had stopped at all they just thought they began on a different song. They thought Ame's restraining voice was part of the concert. Amu stood back and watched just as awed as everybody else. The band was really an awesome group.

_I hear it every day_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind! Oh!_

Mic stiffened and despite his attempt to restrain from Ame's voice he couldn't. He followed what she was saying behind her words, words that would never leave him. "Leave me and my friends alone and never bother us or anyone else again!"

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_Something I don't, know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

When she started the chorus Mic took off. Ame then turned around to the audience and sang with all her heart. Even though she knew everything would be alright even if the band stayed together she couldn't help but feel there was something that was going to take her away from the stage. So, for the final time, she sang with her whole heart.

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_To get'cha not to treat me like_

_A child baby!_

--

Outside where Mic was running away, because of Ame's command, he was ambushed by police and a familiar brown haired green eyed girl with a matching Shugo Chara pointed him out, "That's him officers that's the bloke who stole those documents from the NYU directories and kidnapped Elby Purtait.

An "Oh S---t" look appeared on Mic's face as the Police arrested him. Debby watched them take him away with a satisfied grin on her face. The only downfall was that the rest of Easter would not be investigated due to the fact only the evidence indited Mic and Mika. She huffed and started toward the concert hall, Flora floated behind her eagerly, "I think you should go and watch your friends perform, love. No doubt your dear friend Ame and your dear, even as perverse as he is, older brother must be worried sick to the bone!"

"All right Flora we've freed them from Mic so they can perform freely like they used to. But it is a shame Mika got away she'll still cause trouble." Debby pulled her short brown hair behind her ear, "But I don't think we'll see her for a while though."

"Right-o," Flora cheered and buzzed toward the door, "let's go in, I've been all flutters to see them perform again!"

--

The crowd roared after they finished their song, (AN: In which I didn't put but Ikuto had a solo in=)). Ame smiled and bowed, "Thank you everyone, but this is our last performance as Egg Salad." The crowd was astonished and they all asked "why?"

"We've been together as a band for quite sometime but something has come up where we have to separate ways. Thank you for supporting us in our short debut!" Ame made a large formal bow, "And please listen to our true sound!"

Ame handed the Microphone to Evan and then began to play the guitar masterfully as Evan sang his confession in an old song he wrote for Ame previously. Until now she really hadn't listened to the words but now, when she heard them she realized what was behind them.

_When I saw your face_

_For the first time ever_

_I became a hopeless case_

_That I'd follow you where ever_

_But you're so cold_

_But only because you're incomplete_

_I wanna help you out of your hopeless feat_

_Of being everything but complete_

_I fell hard for you_

_The moment that I looked_

_Into your cryptive eyes_

_That made my head spin_

_Faster than light_

_Over my head you flew _

_Right into my heart _

_You've stayed…._

_I'll never find a better love_

_Then when I found a broken gem_

_Misshapen and completely rough_

_But more beautiful that I am_

_Or could ever hope to be_

_But you're so cold_

_But only because you're incomplete_

_I wanna help you out of your hopeless feat_

_Of being everything but complete_

_If I could do anything for you just this once_

_I would hold you in my arms _

_Hoping that I could fill the void_

_But knowing…_

_I ne…ver… cou…….ld_

The audience was silent for a moment but then burst out in applause though they didn't understand the words they defiantly felt the meaning behind it. (it was in English) The curtain closed but they noticed it was the guardians who did it for them. The rest of the Easter goons had run off before Mic. The guardians walked up to the band with awe in their face. And of course, Yaya was the first to gush, "Onee-chan and Onii-chan are soo cool! You both sing really well."

"It's really too bad the band is breaking up." Nagihiko said in a sad tone of voice. "with Mic and Mika still amok we have no choice Nagi-kun." Ame replied sadly. Everyone was silent and avoiding eye contact. Amu was the first to break the silence even before Yaya could muster out her irritation, "Ame Onee-chan…." Ame turned to Amu realizing she was also troubled about them breaking up, "You really don't have to! We can get the embryo before Easter and you guys don't have to worry about it!"

"Yeah! It'll be a cinche." Kukai added Ame gave him a 'who are you and where did you come from?' look, but then realized he was one of Amu's "Guy friends" and snickered. Everyone looked at Ame weirdly.

Tadase cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, we do want Ame-onee-san and her band to stay together and in order to do that we must find the embryo and put an end to Easter's wrong doing."

"I've heard of Mic and Mika before," Ikuto said jolting everybody's attention toward him. He looked at Ame with warning in his eyes, "They'll want revenge whether or not they get the embryo. This ordeal probably scarred their ego."

"I don't think my trance on Mic will hold very long anyway." Ame said disappointed, "if I know the two well enough they'll be back."

Ame looked around at all her friends but her eyes fell on Marcus who looked even more disappointed then anyone else. Ame knew her friends well and so she knew why Marcus looked and must have felt that way, "but we'll stay until Marcus' date is over." Marcus' face lit up and he glomped Ame with a happy puppy face which earned a glare from Evan. Ame patted his head and noticed Ikuto had a "like I care" look on his face. Ame remembered exactly who Marcus' "date" was and smirked mischievously at Ikuto which caught his curiosity, "Really, " Ikuto asked casually, "Who is his date?"

If one were to see the pleased look on Ame's face one would be reminded of a cat with a prey in its mouth from a successful hunt. Ikuto recognized the look and became suspicious. Ame swooped her arm around Marcus' in a very sisterly manner, "A girl named Utau Hoshina, I believe she's your little sister" Ame said pointedly. Marcus' face fell and everyone darted their eyes to Ikuto. Marcus' slumped out of Ame's arm and scooted away from her. He didn't know Utau was Ikuto's sister but he was beginning to see the resemblance. Everyone began to look back and forth from Ame to Ikuto wondering if they were going to scrap over this for Marcus' and Utau's sake.

"…." Ikuto was silent and was looking coolly at Ame the same sharp gaze he gives an enemy before he attacks.

Amu watched Ikuto and Ame nervously sidestepping toward Evan incase a catfight broke out. Elby, Rita and Marcus joined her and hid behind him. Evan sweat dropped, "Why suddenly am I your Wall of China?"

They all giggled nervously but stayed behind him. Vince, who was far enough away from the action, leaned on the curtain subconsciously and fell through. The curtain swept over him allowing him to see a familiar brown bob and pair of green eyes leaning on the stage.

"That was a very smashing final performance if I do say so myself." Debby said with a smile on her face.

Vince blushed and rolled over and pulled himself through to greet her, "Debby-girl! Long time no see!"

"Indefinably long" Debby smiled and blushed herself as Vince hoisted her on the stage, "In for a catfight."

"Sounds brilliant!" Chirped Flora.

"Let's go before we miss the good stuff!" Beat ushered.

"Cat fight?" Debby said confused, "And where is everyone else?"

--

Everyone else was behind the stage. Ame had convinced Ikuto to evaluate Marcus before hand. Marcus pouted saying "That cat will never approve me! I'm a dog!"

Ame countered, "I'm a cat too and I approve come on!"

Marcus gulped and stood next to a table backstage across from Ikuto. Ikuto was sitting on a chair, his piercing stare concentrated on Marcus.

"So you asked Utau out on a date eh?" Ikuto said in one of his sexy chilly tones. Marcus nervously nodded his head thinking to himself for such a scrawny guy Ikuto was pretty intimidating. Ikuto moved and sighed which made Marcus' dog ears pop out. Ikuto glared at his ears, "Dogs are annoying."

Marcus growled at him but Ikuto merely smirked and cocked his head amused, "I guess I'll let the mutt date my sister."

Marcus made a happy puppy noise and Ikuto patted him on the head, "So easy to please."

"Did we miss the fight?" Vince mused, coming from behind the curtain.

"No fight to miss." Ame mused but then she saw who was behind Vince and a kitty grin and her ears and tail popped out and she along with Rita rushed and glomped the brown haired girl. Who was surprised but joyful to see them again. The chara also reunited happily.

"Debby, our sweet, you're back!" They gushed.

"But of course loves, I couldn't leave you all for the world!" Debby said in equal gushing.

Wakana tapped flora on the shoulder with a pleading look on her face. Flora sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know I know you're deprived of you're fancies." She tossed a small pack to Wakana who leapt with glee and gave a small nip to Yoru who rolled around in joy.

"Oishi! This is the best cat nip ever-nya!" Yoru was blushing brightly in ecstasy.

"Told ya-nya!" Wakana mused.

Amu laughed at the chara then looked at her eggs. Ran Miki and Suu still hadn't woke up from turning into X-eggs, Amu was afraid they never would. And Dia disappeared right after Amu had turned normal again. Tadase sat by Amu and placed his hand on her own which made her blush, "They'll wake up Hinamori-san you just have to believe in them."

Amu nodded She hopped they would, no she believed they would.

--

Evan watched the scene with Amu and Tadase and leaned on the wall next to Ikuto, "So you have some stiff competition mate."

"What's it to you?" Ikuto said acidly. Evan just smirked, "I've been in the same boat, and I know for a fact there is also something you have that makes it even more intimidating for Ta-boy."

Ikuto lifted his eyebrow with interest, "Go on…"

Evan sighed pathetically "Ame made me swear not to say anything until you've got your head out of the clouds and tell her how you feel."

Ikuto just slid his cool gaze to Amu wishing he knew what she really felt, what she really wanted, and more than anything that she would just look at him the way she looks at Tadase, just once would be enough, only once.

--

When the group returned to home Ame explained a very well thought out explanation that summarized the necessary details of what happened tonight, leaving out bits about eggs and lied about how Amu was involved saying out of worry for Ame she tagged along. Midori reluctantly bout the lie and called the police station notifying them. They informed her that Mic had already been caught and they were on the look out for Mika.

"oops!" Debby said scratching her head, "I do believe I forgot to tell you all about that."

They all sweat dropped and giggled at Debbie's forgetfulness. All the girls and Elby stayed at the Hinamori residence and the Boys stayed at a nearby hotel. In no time at all Ami had won over Elby's affection and Elby won over Midori and Tsumugu. Amu, Ame, Debby, and Rita had a PJ party in Amu's room.

"Ah! It feels like the dorm again. Dorm sweet dorm!" Rita cried stretching out on a cushion and resumed the position she was in earlier before she was hypnotically dragged away from her comfort spot, "It really does, love." Debby said with a grin on her face that could melt a polar ice cap. Ame reminisced about the two years she spent at NYU. It really felt as though she'd been there her whole life it was a home away from home. She was hoping she'd never have to leave it.

"Do you think Professor Arty is made at us taking leave from the conservatory?" Ame asked reluctantly. Her two friends eyed her suspiciously they knew Ame had a not-so-secret crush on their music instructor. Amu looked at them curiously, "Who's Professor Arty?"

Ame beamed, "Only the best Musician you'll ever meet! Once you hear his violin you will fill as though all of your dreams will come true! He was my seat Partner on the plane to New York after we made the switch in Chicago. He teaches part time at a music conservatory near the school and surprisingly the next time I had met him it was because Rita was a full time music student and we were recruiting her for the band."

"It's true, I do have to say professor Arty is fa-ine! But much to Ame's disappointment he's married and completely in love!" Rita mused at the cuteness of it in her mind.

"What's his wife like?" Amu asked eagerly they all shrugged, "We don't know she lives over seas we think he visits her on some of his tours. He doesn't talk about his home life much."

They all crashed out shortly after three hours of chitchat. Amu was still half awake. Ran, Miki, and Suu still hadn't hatched yet. Amu kept in her mind what Tadase said, "They'll Wake up… you'll just have to believe they will." And with that last thought she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The same annoying buzzing sound from the day before echoed the room. Rita threw a pillow at it. Ame was moaning in her pillow telling it to shut up and give her another hour and Amu was too crashed to notice. Debby was the one to get up and shut it off then slink back into her cushion. None of them noticed the slight wiggle from Amu's three eggs and the tiny moans of three sleepy heads.

_____


	16. Fighting with Cats

"Amu-chan, WAKE UP, Amu-chan, Get up!" At first Amu thought she was dreaming then she realized that the small peppy voice was coming from above her. She opened her eyes to see Ran Miki and Suu all floating above her.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and Bacy!" Suu said cutely and spun in a circle.

"Ran, Miki Suu!" Ame shouted and shot straight out of bed, "You guys are all right!"

"Of course they're all right Amu!" Ame and the three turned to Ame who was standing fully dressed in front of Amu clipping her curly hair into a low side pony tail, "They are your chara after all!" Ame clipped her bangs back with one of Amu's X-clips for a finishing touch.

"Ame Onee-chan…" Amu said pointing toward the clip.

"Ah! I'm just borrowing this for the day we're going shopping for Marcus' date." Amu perked up, "Ah! Really! Can I come too?"

"Aha! We have a ditcher!" Ame smirked Amu realized it was Saturday and school didn't let off until tomorrow. "Oh right…."

"Don't worry! Big Cuz will buy you a cute outfit for the concert!" Ame flicked Amu's nose lightly, "You better get ready or you'll be late."

--

After a big breakfast, Prepared by Midori this time, Ame and the girls took off for town and Amu headed to school. The trip to school seemed a lot more relaxing after the whole ordeal the night before. School carried on as usual with laughs and studying but a normal day was a great relief. The final bell rang and Amu headed toward the Royal Garden with a chipper up beat step humming a tune from one of her favorite bands. She felt nothing could disturb her good day that is until something out of the usual appeared before her hanging up side down from a tree.

"Hey!"

"EEK!" Amu screamed stumbling back a few steps. Ikuto rubbed his ear with his left hand and flipped off the branch gracefully and stood erect before Amu both hands casually shoved in his pockets his school uniform which as usual was indiscreetly smudged with grass stains slightly scuffed on his elbow and wrinkled slightly behind his knees arms and sleeves and around the tourniquet belts around his legs.

"Ikuto! What's with you and popping out nowhere and scaring people!" Amu screamed at him prompting him to rub his ear again, "I thought I heard a cat in agony and I came to help the poor thing," He shrugged his shoulders lightly which made his dark blue hair sway slightly, "But it was just you're humming." Amu blushed and scowled, "Wha! Take that back stupid Ikuto." She rattled his shoulder, mussing that up too.

"It hurts…" He said drolly and smirked. She stopped once she felt his intense gaze upon her and turned around and pouted crossing her arms. But despite her stubborn attitude she couldn't hide the faint blush on her cheeks. This made Ikuto smile a true smile for just a few seconds. Amu caught it on the corner of her eye and her defenses dropped. But Ikuto quickly turned it back to a smirk.

"I don't get you at All!" Amu said flatly.

"Really?" Ikuto said in a devil-may-care tone and sat against the tree he was previously hanging from.

Amu sweat dropped and spun around but when she saw Ikuto, she noticed that his eyes were closed and he had one knee up and the other rest sideway on the ground his left arm slung on top of the knee that was standing and the other rested palm first on the ground, his head was leaning forward slightly. His face seemed completely and utterly relaxed like he fell asleep. She crouched down beside him and leaned in to poke his face to see if he really was asleep but just as her index finger was hovering over his right cheek his long full eyelashes lifted and his navy blue pricing stare was straight at her. It was the stare that always made her shiver slightly. She backed off and stood up and walked past him. His gaze followed her as she strode around him and just before she was out of his sight he whispered her name wishing she would stay just a bit longer.

Amu entered the garden a little shaken she stood at the door for a while. Her face still had a distinct blush from Ikuto's stare she shook her head and thought to herself, _Tadase is the one I like_

The conversation from the night before still rang in her mind. She and the rest of the girls had somehow got on the subject of "first love". Amu felt it was a bit too old for her at first but then she realized she had just as much experience in love as all three of the older girls.

"Ah! The first person I ever fell in love with was Diego Mandela. A boy I went to Middle school with Back in Spain." Rita remised, "Now that boy was tall dark and Handsome and every time he looked my way I ran away so the whole time it was a one sided love!"

The girls laughed, "Oh dear that's measly compared to my first love!" Debby laughed and waved her hand frantically, "His Name was Harold Winston Dashing from his head to his foot and when he asked me on a date I was thrilled until when he went to pick me up he found out that Evan was my brother and well ran off before I had a chance to greet him! After that he wouldn't even spare me a glance."

"That's pretty sad." Amu and Rita said simultaneously, "Hey Amu is Tadase your first love?"

"w-well .." Amu stuttered and blushed, "He's really noble and I really like him and he's so much like a prince."

"Don't they all start that way?" The older girls scoffed and rolled their eyes which stunned Amu.

"Ame tell her your tragic story!" Rita said a little too eagerly. A bitter smile rose on Ame's lips and she began.

"When I was a junior in high school and he was my lab partner. At first he was really kind and everybody in school was friends with him and he was noble and kind and like a prince just like your Tadase." Amu snapped up wondering why Ame wore such a bitter smile if that was true, "And after time had passed he noticed me. And he even asked me out. We went on a couple of dates but instead of getting closer and falling mutually in love he seemed to get colder toward me little by little and one day out of the blue he said, 'Look it's been fun but I can't just stay with a little girl like you forever it'll hurt my image.' And with that he left me standing on the sidewalk alone crying my eyes out."

Amu didn't know what to say to that But she knew tadase wasn't like that At all!

Rita mused and shook her head, "What a jerk! But the only good thing you get from a broken heart over a first love is how to identify "true love""

"How so?" Amu asked lightly.

"You'll know your true love when every little thing he does you notice. And Even if you can't see it when he looks at you, you feel it like a burning iron." Rita mused lightly. Debby continued, "He's the one that's in the back of your mind every minute and you're always wondering about him, what he likes, what he does when you're not looking, and of course he's the biggest mystery to you even though you may know more about him than anyone else."

Ame smiled, "And just when you think you've figured him out…"

They all chorused together, "He throws you for another loop!"

Amu thought about this throughout the meeting. Tadase met a lot of the criteria except Ame felt she knew Tadase well enough. Although she watched him closely she only saw his face and its movements. When she was spacing out pondering this, she didn't realize when he was trying to get her attention and everything Tadase did was remotely predictable. Amu thought about it for a while and summarized that she was still in the stage of "first love" and has yet to get her heart broken. When they dismissed the meeting and she and Rima where walking home she looked around and wondered where Ikuto might have gone off too.

"What's with you Amu?" Rima asked sharply. Amu snapped to attention, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were a complete space case in the meeting today."

"Oh Um.. I was just thinking about last night." Amu said nervously hoping Rima wouldn't ask about what.

"Oh! Yeah it was pretty intense." Amu marveled at how Rima could say "intense" with a straight face. But Amu guessed Rima thought she meant the battle Egg Salad had fought against Mic and Mika. Amu decided to keep it to herself. They walked in silence for a while Rima then snapped her head toward Amu who was completely spaced out.

"Hey Amu?"

Amu jumped up awkwardly then corrected herself, "w-what?"

"What was Ame-Onee-san and the others doing today?"

Amu blinked a couple of times them she smiled, "Ah that's right they went shopping!"

--

"NO GOOD!" Rita shouted tossing clothes all around the men's dressing room, "What the Hell Marcus I know you know how to dress better than this!"

Marcus blushed frozen in place. Evan and Ame were sitting back stifling laughter. What had happened they were looking at an interesting clothing boutique when Rita ordered Marcus to pick out several outfits to try on and left Evan and Marcus to fend for themselves. When they returned Marcus was modling a very intresting outfit of really baggy pants and a size XXXL t-shit. Rita then dragged him back into the dressing room and examined all of his "picks" and well from the top^

Rita then ordered the clerk to take them all back and finally picked out a pair of vintage denim jeans and a black tee and leather jacket.

"Well looks like everybody is ready now." Ame mused. Evan eyed her shopping bag, "Unless you like clothes that would fit a twelve year old I'm guessing everybody but you."

Ame blushed, "Well I really don't need to buy a new outfit…." She glanced up at Evan who kept a steady gaze on her.

"What are you staring at!" She said flatly.

"A Cinderella without a ball gown and it's a pitiful sight." He waved toward Rita who was still arguing with Marcus about the outfit. "Pimple and doggy, Rain and I are going to pick out a ball gown meet you at the Rendezvous we promised to meet the other two love birds at."

"Damn wedo! Don't call me a pimple!" Rita yelled back but Evan was already dragging Ame out of the store. They arrived at a cute girly boutique that Ame felt embarrassed to be near, "Why ….are we here?"

"I said before Cinderella needs a ball gown and I don't approve of what you wear now." He said simply with a blank unemotional expression which made Ame angry.

"Like hell I care what you approve of!" Ame said storming off Evan grabbed her arm and swung her to face him, "I'm tired of this Ame."

He gazed at her with both irritation and what seemed to be gentleness? Ame blushed bright red, but her heart wouldn't allow her to respond with anything but embarrassment. Evan saw her defenses and let her go and turned away from her and rubbed the back of his neck in irritation, "When will you unlock your heart?"

She stiffened at his question. Ever since Jason broke her heart she never allowed anyone to come near it. She never really expected anyone else to want a book worm like herself. She had changed but she was still guarded and the only one who made somewhat of an impact was her music professor Arthur Cross who after telling Ame his love for his own wife Ame really wanted that kind of admiration. But she hadn't realized until Evan spoke those words that she had been keeping such things out of her heart. She shifted uncomfortably and looked in the girly shop. She sighed and glanced at Evan, "Maybe I need to find someone with the right key."

--

Amu and Ikuto sneezed where they were. Amu was at her house and Ikuto was loitering around the park thinking about what Evan had said to him last night about him having an advantage over Tadase. He wondered what that could be. He rubbed his nose from the sneeze and looked at the city before him. To anyone else it would seem huge and intimidating. To him it was so small and so much like a cage that he wanted to be free of knowing he couldn't with Easter still in control of everything he did. That was his one wish: he wanted to be free like an alley cat. But Easter wasn't the only thing blocking his way. Another reason was a tie so close it was scary to a certain pink haired girl with addicting golden eyes. She was his lock and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to unlock it because he didn't want to leave her.

He sighed, thinking to himself that he was being to serious. He gazed up at the blue sky and felt a little jealous of Amu for being able to fly in it so easily.

--

Amu walked in the door only to be greeted by silence. She looked around and saw a note on the table, "Ami, papa, and I have gone shopping. Be back soon!" Amu sighed and walked up to her room. She tossed her bag to the floor and plopped down on the bed. Ran Miki and Suu hovered over her then landed next to her, "What's wrong Amu-chan?"

"Nothing really." Amu said and stared at the ceiling, "I'm just bored."

That was enough to set off Ran's switch, "Well then get up, get up there are lotsa things to do let's go find Ame-nee and the others and play!"

Amu was about to protest when Ran exclaimed, "Hop! Step! Jump!"

Before Amu knew it she was flying out of her balcony.

"R-r-r-rAN! Let me down!" Amu yelled. Ran said okay but before she realized Amu dropped from the sky and probably would have landed face first in the ground but just as she was about to hit the ground she winced but felt no pain only an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and noticed she was just hovering over the pavement but another thing caught her attention it was the shadow of a man with cat ears and a tail. She immediately knew who it was and blushed bright red.

"You know they say angels fall from the sky but I always thought angels would be light." Amu slowly turned her head toward the speaker, "It feels more like I caught a flying pig."

It was Ikuto with a smirk neatly planted on his face, "Hey little piggy do you want down?"

Amu turned bright red and squirmed out of Ikuto's grip, "Who are you calling a pig! Stupid cat!"

She jumped out of his grasp and turned toward him, "What the heck are you doing here anyway!" Amu yelled pointing at him.

"I've been here you're the one who fell from the sky." Ikuto pointed out bluntly. Amu paused then blushed and spun around crossing her arms trying to reset her "cool and spicy" mode. "W-whatever! I'm going!" she stormed off not paying any attention to where she was going and was about to walk out in front of a speeding car.

"Amu!" Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her back just in time for the car to pass. He honked and leaned out of the window crying, "Stupid kids!" and drove off.

Amu stayed frozen for a short while but then she realized the position she was in. Ikuto still had a tight grip on her. His long arms wrapped around her protectively his head slunk over her shoulders. She blushed at how close he was, she could feel his warmth and was able to take in his boy-scent again. For a moment she wished it would stay like this but then quickly wiped the thought from her mind.

"Um…. I-Ikuto…?" Amu stammered. He just mumbled a "hmm?"

"You can let go now…" She said flatly. He sighed and then laughed and let go. She blushed and faced him, "W-what's so funny!?"

"Well I just find it amusing how un-grateful you are." Ikuto said amused but Amu caught the hint of bitterness in his voice. He turned around and started walking away. Amu didn't want to leave it like that, "Ikuto!" He stopped and turned around to face her again, "Th-thanks for saving me."

He smirked and nodded and disappeared again.

--

It was getting late and the stiffness between Evan and Ame hadn't risen since before. When they met back up with Vince and Debby the two atmospheres were completely opposite. Rita wanted to tease Evan about it but was too afraid of the air he was emitting. Marcus whimpered from behind Vince and Debby.

"What happened?" Vince braved to ask,

"Nothing!" Both Evan and Ame replied acidly.

Everyone sweat dropped at the dark atmosphere between them.

"Something had to have happened." Rita asked cautiously.

Ame blushed deep red them pulled out the frilly bag she had been hiding, "Jerk face made me buy this!" She pulled out a peach colored princess sleeve dress with white lace all over it. It was the most sickening thing they had ever seen. Even didn't like it either but the only reason he made her get it was because she absolutely refused to get anything from the store.

"Like hell am I wearing such an embarrassing thing to a concert no less!" She yelled throwing it to the ground.

"Hey that bloody dress was expensive!" Evan yelled at her she then kicked it at Evan, "Then you wear it I don't want it!"

The atmosphere changed from dark to dangerous in three seconds flat. The rest of the group wondered what they were going to do about the two dangerous friends they had. Vince sighed and beat popped up and chara-changed with Vince and Vince clamped his drumsticks together and it sent a wave that sent Ame and Evan off their feet but unfortunately shredded the ugly peach dress. Evan and Ame both glared at Vince then at each other Evan snagged the remains of the dress and Ame grabbed the rest of her bags and both stormed off in opposite directions.

The four just stared and sweat dropped wondering if the two stubborn group leaders would make peace any time soon.

* * *

Okay don't hate me but I'm leaving it here for a little while next chappy is the day of the concert and then after that the end and epilogue I know I've been saying that a lot but this time I really mean it! Please review and thank you all you review and favorite my story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!


	17. New Secrets

Ame sulked over to playground that was close by the house and sat on the swing glumly. _Why does that stupid brit have to be so damn stubborn!_

She rustled through one of the shopping bags and pulled out her wallet and opened it to the very back picture sleeve and pulled out a small note. She carefully unfolded it and stared at the scraggly writing.

She sighed and placed it back into her picture sleeve behind the picture of a violet haired older man gracefully playing a violin. His bangs covered the left side of his face and for being how old he actually was he looked very young. Ame admired his gracefulness and his _indifference_ toward everything …. The more she thought about it he reminded her a lot of Amu's black cat…. She stared at the picture, _the way they play is kinda similar too…_

She blinked taking in the violet blue hair again, "Coincidence I guess."

"Ame- Onee-Chan?"

Ame spun the swing she was sitting on so she was full front facing where the voice came from. She smiled when she noted it was Amu and let the swing whip her back into it's natural position she jumped up and ran to hug Amu out of impulse.

"Ame Onee-chan… are you okay?" Amu muffled from the shoulder of Ame's sleeve.

Ame smiled, "Yeah I'm fine kiddo just …needed a hug I guess." Amu felt a small wet drop fall on her shoulder and pushed away from Ame to see she was crying, "That doesn't look like 'fine' to me." Amu said. Ame wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Amu noticed Ame had her wallet in her hand. She looked at it then Ame and smiled, "May I see?"

Ame looked at it then blushed and nodded, "Yeah." She handed Amu the picture and explained, "This is our music professor and mentor he actually was the one who recruited me for Egg Salad. He was a professor in the string section who was mentoring Evan who, at the time, was learning classical guitar." Amu's eyes widened as she studied the picture, "This can't be your professor he looks too young!"

"I know right" Amu laughed and she invited Amu to sit on the bench behind them and continued to explain, "His name is Professor Arthur Cross, he's a brilliant musician. To be honest I fell in love with him the first time I met him."

Ame laughed awkwardly she was a little embarrassed. Amu noticed Ame was completely red all the way up to her ears, "But also, he told me about his wife and kids on the same day." Ame's face went comically flat and Amu mimicked her and sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry Ame-nee-chan." Amu said sympathetically Ame shook her head and smiled brightly, "No you see that was what really made me admire him."

Amu looked at Ame confused. Ame winked at Amu and put her forefinger to her lips, "It was what he told me!"

"You see, he and his wife met in collage and were married right away together they had two kids their eldest was a boy and the youngest was a little girl. He said his son was a very gentle kid very passive, he was a prodigy on the violin. Professor Arty is very proud of his son he talks about him a lot!" Ame laughed and flipped to another picture it was landscape and it had the entire band and Arthur and another lady with long black hair and pale skin, "This is Professor Reina Anaya she's the vocalist section professor and an old friend to professor Arty. She and Arty have been at the academy for years. She said she was also charmed by Arty. Arty always teases her saying his daughter trumps her in vocals and she's so young. Reina always laughs and goes along with it agreeing with him. I miss them both!"

Ame touched the picture and blinked back a tear, "But me and Reina both back off because we can see it lined in his face whenever he talks about his family, he loves them very much and he also seems so sad to be away from them."

"Then why doesn't he live with them?" Amu asked indignantly.

"I don't really know the reason," Ame said with a smile that calmed Amu down, "But every time I ask he always says 'They won't let me' and doesn't say anything more."

Amu looked at the beautiful long haired woman and the violet blue haired man something about him rang familiar to Amu. His sad eyes that looked so lonely and distant like the color of the sky when lit by the silver solitary moon, seemed to remind Amu of the look in Ikuto's eyes when ever she catches him off guard. Just like Ikuto but their faces hardly matched… but then again…

* * *

Evan examined the shredded dress and sighed and just dropped it. It was hideous. Simply put, _Why did I make her buy such a thing_ He narrowed his eyes and kicked it, _I'm sure _he_ wouldn't have made the same mistake!_

He sulked off when he noticed a mess of dark blue hair and a violin case resting on the back, _No way!_

Evan darted toward the figure and shouted at him, "HEY AR…"

The figure turned stopped and turned around just as Evan spoke, Evan saw that it wasn't who he thought it was, it was Ikuto, "…t-oh!" He stopped and his boiled rage cooled a little bit, "Oy brov? What are you doing here?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes in slits that made his long eyelashes fan his indigo eyes in an intimidating way. It made Evan flinch a little bit but then he returned the glare his ice blue eyes shooting daggers, "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

Ikuto just turned around and continued walking completely ignoring Evan. Evan ran his hand through his Carmel locks, _I know that glare!_ He stared at Ikuto's retreating figure, _It can't be…._

_

* * *

_

Amu and Ame had talked for hours about Ame's life in college. Amu was really amazed at her cousin's progress and Ame had spilled all her secrets to Amu.

"But how come Aunt Suzan and Uncle Subaru don't know about this?" Amu protested.

"I lucked out that's how!" She turned to Amu with a look that intimidated Amu, "Don't tell anyone what happened! I lucked out NYU let me back in after that, but if Mom or Dad ever knew that, I know they'd make me come home!"

"I promise!" Amu said and the three chara echoed her, "We promise!"

"Thanks Amu-chan!" Ame smiled then she remembered something, "Oh! Amu I got this for you!" She pulled out a cute black Tank top with a heart and rose vine graffiti that crawled from the chest and wrapped around to the lower mid back. There was also a flat red/gold plaid mini with a frayed hem and a black belt with a skull buckle, black knee hlength leggings with the same vine pattern as the tank only glittered.

"Wait a minute!" Ame remarked searching through the bag, "The rest of it's missing!"

"Eh?" Amu squeaked, "There's more?!"

"Yeah there is also a tube top jacket to match the skirt and the accessories….." She stared at the horizon in a train of though then her eyebrows shot up as she realized what happened and she grimaced, "Ewe… he must have them…"

"Eh?" Amu squeaked again.

* * *

Evan tossed his bags over the bed not caring that the contents sprawled about the floor. He slammed the hotel door and leaned against a wall and slid on the floor.

Marcus and Vince were in the room and they noticed their friend's gloomy mood, "Hey Ev? What's the deal?"

"Didn't Arthur have a spawn or two." Evan said robotically. Vince blinked in surprise. He nodded, "Yeah boy and girl. Boy plays violin like him."

Evan lifted his head and cupped his chin in his hand, "That's right." He then turned a pair of ice cold eyes at Vince and Marcus which made them jump, "Doesn't that Tsukiyomi bloke remind you of anyone?"

They both shook their heads and shrugged. Evan narrowed his eyes and threw the first thing he could get his hands on at them which turned out to be a pair of brand new girls' Roxy flats. Marcus dodged his but Vince was hit smack dab in the face and the Roxy logo was imprinted on his forehead.

"Ooow!" he said dramatically and he rubbed the spot that was hit. Marcus picked up the shoe, "Hey Ev… since when did you start wearing Roxy?"

Evan shot up and then looked at the floor at the spilled contents of the bags there were several small packages in white tissue paper a black tee and a small sleeveless gold and red plaid tube top jacket, "This isn't mine… I must have picked up Ame's bags by mistake."

And right on cue the door slams open and Ame is in the door way her face was a little red and she was panting, "Gimme…back…my…. JUNK!"

Evan smirked, "Oh-ho! So it's your stuff and here I thought it belonged to my new treat."

Ame glared at him and snagged a small package out of his hand, "Whatever!" Ame hissed and tossed all the packages in the bag and grabbed the converse from Vince and Marcus, "Vince, Marcus. See you guys tomorrow!" She threw a glare towards Evan and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"What did you say to piss her off that much?" Vince said with a sideways glance at Evan. Evan clenched his fist and relaxed it, "Nothing." He then walked out of the room again heading the opposite direction of where he thought Ame went.

* * *

Amu was waiting outside for Ame when Ame stormed out of the hotel with a bag in tow. Amu, Ran, and Miki noticed she was more fired up than before. Suu however was completely oblivious to it.

"Ame-Onee-chan?" Amu asked cautiously Ame's head snapped up, "Amu guys are jerks don't fall for any sweet talk they spout!"

They all sweat dropped, "Um… what happened with you and Evan-kun?" Amu asked

Ame bit her lip and just sat down in the side walk Amu and company sweat dropped again and sat with her, "Evan is _never_ on my good side he's a philanthroping narcissist who thinks he can just play around with girls' feelings then dump them whenever he is bored with them and I don't want to be one of them!"

Amu blinked as what Ame just said sunk in, "You ….like Evan-kun?"

Ame froze for a second then sadly blinked back tears, "Unfortunately, yes I actually love him, I don't know when I started liking him but I do and it really sucks because of the type of guy he is." Ame wiped her eye and stared at the hotel, "he doesn't like me like that though he just thinks of women as toys and although he treats Rita, Debby, and I differently I can't help but feel if I let my feelings take over I'll just get hurt again and I don't want that!"

"So you don't trust Evan-kun?" Ran blatantly pointed out. Ame looked at the small chara, "No… it's not that."

"Then what?" The three chorused.

Ame curled into a ball and rested her chin on her knees, "I don't really know."

Amu thought about it, "What about sensei?"

Ame blinked, "Oh! That's a different kind of love."

Amu and the three looked at her incredulously. Ame smirked, "I had a puppy crush on him and I still do but I respect him to a higher degree he's like a big brother to me."

They looked at her blank then Amu smiled, "I have a friend like that!"

"Kukai-desu~" Suu piped in which surprised everybody. Then they all laughed. Ame was glad she had Amu with her it was easier to talk about this with her.

Evan was right behind them and they seemed oblivious to him he overheard pretty much everything they talked about but he felt a little ashamed that Ame felt that way about him. She was afraid he would hurt her. That was a terrible blow to him and he slunk back into the hotel lobby and sat on a bench, "She's afraid of me!" he sighed and rested his head in his hands then something else dawned on him, "She….loves me??" he shot up and raced out the door but Ame and Amu were already gone.

Next day right before the concert

Ame helped Amu clip her hair in the new accessories she bought her. A Madonna headband with a skull with pink heart eyes and large black spiral accents and she tossed Amu's hair up in spiral curls in a makeshift pony tail/bun. Then Amu slipped on the outfit Ame had bought her.

Ame had a fringed black sleevless shirt an acid wash jean mini and kneehigh converse boots. Her normally curly cherry pink locks were in two dumpling buns at the nap of her neck with some of the curls spiraling out and a jean newsboy hat.

Rita and Debby got dressed up too. Debby was in a white peasant blouse with a light blue mini and suede flats. Her hair was in it's usual chin length bob. Rita however change style a little bit and wore a pink blouse with White Lace on the sleeves and collar and white skirt her red hair was in a loose bun held in a clippie that looked like a rose.

"All right!" Ame said spraying a little more hairspray on Amu's curls, "That should do it you look great Amu-chan!"

Amu looked at the Mirror and smiled, "This is soo cute Ame-Onee-chan where did you learn to style hair."

Ame smiled and dramatically waved the hairspray can while mimicking a NY native in the best accent she could muster in Japanese, "I live in New. Yok. Doll! It's tha law to look fabulous!"

"Amen!" Rita and Debby echoed. Amu laughed and stood up when they finished She loved the outfit Ame picked out for her it suited her perfectly and was in sync with both Amu's and Ame's taste.

"I guess we ought to go get the boys." Debby sighed, "But knowing them they are most likely to already be at the concert impatient as they are!"

"Yeah no kidding especially Evan I bet he's just itching to get back to New York." Rita ranted but she noticed Ame flinched, "Oh no what happened now?"

"Nothing, you're probably right about that Rita" Ame smiled but it didn't convince Rita one bit.

"What happened to you guys at that store and don't tell me it's about that ugly dress."

Amu looked at them confused, "Dress…?"

Ame slapped some lip gloss on ignoring her, "Nothing _happened,_ Rita!" Ame mumbled.

"Really then why is it you flinched when I said his name?" Rita demanded placing one hand on her hip the other slapped against the vanity leaning Rita towards Ame.

"…"

"Ame?"

Ame bit her lip and then spun around, "N-n-n-nothing!"

Amu was taken aback she had never heard Ame stutter before. Rita grimaced, "Meaning something did happen."

Ame bit her lip, "He just said something stupid, he didn't mean anything by it." Ame sighed and looked back at Rita who wasn't going to let her escape without an explanation.

"We got into another argument…"

Flash back

"Maybe I need to find somebody with the right key." Ame sighed and turned to Evan who had an unmistakable tinge of pink on his cheeks. Just to tease him Ame smirked, "I think Arty might be that key."

The pink disappeared and his face glowered, "Yeah right like he would want to go out with a little girl like you."

Ame froze utter shock on her face. 'little girl like you…' echoed through her mind bring back the painful memories of when her first love dumped her. Evan didn't know about Jason. Ame was aware of that but she still felt he said those words deliberately to hurt her. Evan was too steamed to notice the hurt in her eyes and look on her face. Ame clenched her fist and with her other hand she slapped him across the face. _Why? Why do you always have to remind me of Jason!_

Evan looked at her stunned but then grabbed her hand and jerked her to the store, "Just for that little out burst you have to wear whatever I buy you to the concert!"

End Flashback

Ame shifted uncomfortably under Rita who just looked at her blankly with the other girls wriggling forward anxious to hear what Rita would say and surprised at what Ame had said.

"That was a little childish." Rita finally said letting out a little sigh, "Well you should apologize then and here I was getting mad at Evan for nothing.."

Rita turned away and mumbled on about how she couldn't believe how juvenile her Ame acted.

Everyone sweat dropped and Ame sighed, "Bleh! Why Am I the one to apologize? What he said was still rude!" She folded her arms and pouted.

"Well, love," Debby rang, "Evan (or how do you say in Japanese 'Nii-san?') doesn't know about Jason if he did I'm sure he would have corrected himself."

Ame glowered in a distant direction, "I'm not trying to rag on your brother Debby but he-"

Debby pinched her, "I'm not just defending Evan because he's my brother Ame. I've lived with him for 18 years I know what he's like and I think you've misconstrued him a little."

Debby smiled at Ame, "You see," Ame looked at her with remorseful eyes and listened, "He only started being a player after he followed me to New York~ "

Ame's face went blank, _Only cause your Mom and dad weren't there to control him!_

"Well Debby the fact doesn't change Evan and I don't get along and I don't think we ever will!"

* * *

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Evan whined. Tune floated by his head, "Well for starters your original approach wasn't very cunning." Tune wagged his fluffy tail and curled into Evan's locks, "You have to think like a fox and approach in from the shadows not flaunting yourself like a stupid rabbit."

Evan sighed and flicked Tune off his head, "I've never been cunning til you came along Tune."

He lifted his head and exited the bathroom where Marcus, Muzzle, Vince and Beat were waiting patiently, "Did the girls call?"

"Yeah they're ready!" Marcus said wagging his tail. Muzzle looked at Marcus curiously with a bit of concern and shifted uncomfortably.

Evan noticed this and looked at Muzzle who nodded and floated lightly behind Marcus.

* * *

The girls were already at the concert backstage with Utau, "This is soo cool Utau-chan!" Amu mused looking around, "I always love going to concerts!" Ame purred and had a kitty grin planted on her face.

Wakana, Plink, Flora, Ran Miki, And Suu floated around with Il and Elle while the girls gabbed on about Utau's concert Ame and Rita buzzed around Utau with questions about the song list, the band, and Utau's music in general. Utau calmly answered acting like she was annoyed but you could see she was happy to talk about music with Ame and Rita. Debby and Amu stood off in the corner watching the and laughing at how excited Ame and Rita got when Utau told them about the stage direction.

"It's a shame you know," Debby began turning her head toward Amu.

"What is?" Amu asked a little clueless.

"That Ame is going to give up music in order to protect the rest of us." Debby sighed. Amu grunted remembering the directions that Ame gave suring the concert, "She shouldn't have to."

"She shouldn't!" Debby agreed, "But…"

She looked at Ame who had an ecstatic smile on her face, "I don't think we're the only reason why Ame is giving up music."

"Huh?" Ame looked at Ame then back at Debby in three quick glances.

"Ame didn't tell her parents about her being in a band and she told me why. Ame had always been at the top of her class and is incredibly smart but because she always set high standards for herself she felt she was betraying both her parents and herself when she joined Egg Salad. Truthfully if it hadn't been for Professor Cross she wouldn't have even thought about it." Debby cupped her face in her hand, "You know Amu I don't even think Professor Cross would have asked if it hadn't been for Evan."

Amu looked at Debby surprised, "Evan-kun? Why is that?"

"…" Debby paused and looked leaned closer to Amu asking her to lend her ear. Amu leaned forward and Debby cupped her hand to her mouth and whispered, "Truthfully Ame is Evan's first love before that he didn't even pay attention to girls."

"WHAT!?" Amu shouted causing the rest of the group to look at her with looks on their faces that asked Amu if she was all right, "S-sorry continue…" They blinked at her then resumed chatting.

Amu turned back to Debby, "Then why does he play around with other girls if that's true?"

Debby rested her fingertips on her head, "That is because Evan is a BOOB!"

Amu looked at her with a comical stunned face, "Eh-eh-eh?!"

Debby pointed her finger and her mouth seemed to get wider as she spoke, "Evan doesn't know a thing about women and so he thought showing off to Ame that he had several women at a time she would be impressed and flaunt over him as well!!"

Amu sweat dropped, "No offense Debby-san but your aniki isn't very bright is he?"

"Not in that department." She sighed, "But like Amu he was valedictorian and the top in our entire Private school everyone was shocked that he decided not to go to Oxford or even Harvard but wanted to play music instead. " She smiled, "But of course I wasn't. Evan has always loved the guitar and is brilliant at it and you've heard him sing!"

Debby suddenly had stars in her eyes as she spoke about Evan completely opposite from before now she was suddenly a doting sister, "Only expect of royal bloo-" She quickly cupped her mouth. Amu looked at Debby bewildered Debby quickly scrambled with an urgent look on her face, "Please keep it secret! Ame doesn't know we're blue bloods she thinks were working class just like her and it's the only reason I'm friends with her! She'd hate me if she knew!!"

Amu was stunned and only caught half of what Debby was saying but she shook her head, "Ame Onee-chan isn't like that~! I'm sure if you told her it wouldn't make a difference!"

"No, "Debby sighed, "It would make a huge difference."

"Hey you two!" Ame called, "The guys are here and it's almost time to take our seats get your lazy butts up and let's go!" Amu and Debby nodded. As Amu stood up she saw the gold-carmel color of Evan's Hair just outside the door and rushed over to Ame, "Well see you on stage Utau-chan!" They all walked out of the door and Ame faced Evan her fiery green eyes glaring at him. He returned with a cold icy blue glare but then Ame sighed and Evan looked a little stunned, "Look I'm sorry about what happened. I… overreacted…"

Evan blinked in surprised and after about what seemed like an hour he suddenly pulled Ame into a huge hug which sent her off guard, "No I was being dumb."

"Like usual" Ame snickered and they both smiled and Evan realeased her, "Ame- I….." He looked around for a minute, "Could you guys excuse us?"

Ame looked at the everyone nodded as Evan holstered Ame over his shoulder and hauled her off toward a dimly lit backstage.

"Evan!? What's this all about." Ame said clutching the fabric of her shirt. Evan helped her slid off of his shoulder then gentle stroked her chin, "I'm an idiot" He admitted sheepishly, "I went about catching a cat with a dog when I should have been a fox."

Ame blushed and tried to see Evan's expression through the dim light. He slid his hand behind her ear and then tugged her hair out of it's buns and ran his hand through her cherry pink hair, "E-evan! What are you saying!?"

"I love you Ame Hinamori" She stared at him bewildered. He smirked and gently pushed his lips against hers. To his surprise she didn't protest but she welcomed it and even slid her hand in his hair pulling him closer. He lifted his head in surprise, "You're not mad?"

"You idiot! Don't kiss someone if you think it's going to make them mad." She purred and licked her lips, "Just promise me one thing Evan"

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned closer, "Anything," He hummed in his velvety sing-song voice. She smirked and grabbed him by his chin pushing him up, "Don't _ever_ call me little girl again."

He blushed, "I'm sorry that was stupid." He grinned, "Do you like me then Ame?" He asked although he already knew the answer he wanted Ame to tell him herself, "Yeah you could say that, or you could say I love you too." She purred and pulled his lips to hers so she could taste him a little longer.

* * *

The group kept looking back to where Ame and Evan disappeared.

"Are you sure we should have left them alone?" Vince asked cautiously wondering why it was so quiet.

"I think one killed the other finally" beat mused.

Rita and plink slapped them each on their head, "Oh shut it it's going to be fine!"

Utau's dressing room door opened and she looked at the group in front of her door, "What's this?" She asked.

"AH! Utau-san!" Marcus said (he worked with Ame on his Japanese all that day before the concert, "How are you?" He asked with a big blush on his cheeks.

"Oh it's dog-boy" Marcus' face went blank he forgot he didn't tell her his name before, "Uh! I'm Marcus Wade uh.. san! You gave me the tickets" he simpered.

Utau remembered, "Yeah I remember thanks for coming."

"Umm,…… I never really got an answer from you…" He blushed (poor Marcus you have to know what's coming!) Utau looked around and everybody had ducked out for a second she sighed and looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry I can't."

Marcus' face fell, "Oh…"

"You don't know how often I get asked out." Utau continued, "But you were so cute I couldn't answer you but the truth is I already have someone I like."

"Oh!" Marcus said he wasn't really all that sad, "That's okay!" His ears and tail popped out and wagged, "I hope the best for you and the one you like." He smiled a cute bright smile Utau blushed again and nodded, "Thanks!"

Eventually everybody took their seats for the concert Ame and Evan had come back from their make-out session to join everyone only to get grilled by their friends when they noticed Ame's curly hair was out of it's dumpling buns. Everyone was glad to see that they had finally come to peace. Marcus didn't seem down at all from Utau's rejection in fact he absolutely was crazy about her music and even tried to play it on his base later when they got back to the hotel. Rita and Debby mused over the new couple and gave Ame advice and occasionally they would cup Amu's ears for some of the advice they didn't think she was ready for but Amu saw Ame blush bright red and heard her muffled voice yell at the two for being perverts.

The Night passed by quickly and soon it was the next day already. Ame's ringer went off and Ame fumbled around to find it she then hit the send button and put it to her ear, "What is it?" she said grouchily.

"I can't find Muzzle!"

----=0=0=0=9=78=76=8==78=90=0=-0=-=9=-0=-=0=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=

Cliffy! Yay finally a suitable cliffy! Well this is the second to last chapter and it was kind of Ame-Evan focused I was going to make the concert a little longer and have Ikuto do a cameo appearance but I think I'll save Ikuto's final appearance for this story in the next chapter then the prequel will be published sometime in May so look forward to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara But I love every bit of it and can't wait until the 3rd chappy of Shugo Chara Encore is updated!!

Thank you all who read reviewed/ and favorited this story I reaaaallly appreciate it! Please review!\/


End file.
